BlueGeneral: A Collection of Nappa and Ami Oneshots
by MegaKat
Summary: We all know that Nappa and Ami are my OTP of all time, but you can just blame my betas for this, and for squirreling me on new Nappami ideas and making me squeal like a fangirl over them all. So, I present to you, my fans, a collection of Nappami oneshots. Some of them fluffy, most of them smutty, all of them romantic.
1. LoveBytes

**Blame Saiyajin-Neko for this, yall. Seriously, like omfg I wish I could find the Skype convo to post the hilarity of how this particular squirrel happened. You can also blame AnaFrost! She's just as culpable! With that said, I'm just going to create a file of sorts for oneshot smuttiness involving my OTP, since there's a few more stories I'm working on involving them. :) With that said! Enjoy LoveBytes!**

**Summary: Ami is a renowned hacker and Nappa is the FBI agent that's been trying to successfully arrest her for months. After several run-ins with each other—one that resulted in his taking a bullet for her—Royston Nappa has finally tracked down his quarry. Or is she really just sitting and waiting for him, wearing nothing but her bra and panties?**

He'd been tracing her signals for weeks, days, months, only to find out that her reroutes had been rerouted dozens of times, that every house he had been led to, every location he'd thought would finally be Blue's—was really just a decoy. "Clever girl," he had to admit aloud, just once. "But not cleverer than Turles," he added after checking a few more locations on his handheld and settling on one that would be her most likely location judging by all of the government facilities that had been breached.

Nappa didn't have to walk far, and he was satisfied to find the location on the edge of suburbia—that was always her MO, she never blew all of the money she'd stolen on fancy penthouse suites or mansions, nor did she hide away in some basement in a ghetto. It was always a well-kept little house surrounded by little houses identical to hers, almost all of them owned by young professionals and soccer moms.

Sighing heavily as he pounded on the door and didn't receive an answer, he wasn't surprised to turn the doorknob and find it unlocked. Nappa drew his gun at that; she'd never actually threatened him with physical harm before, but years of training would not be ignored, and he cleared the corners before ignoring the basement door and proceeding down the hallway. She wouldn't be in the basement in a million years, Blue always had an escape plan and always gave herself an out.

"Took you long enough," a soft, feminine voice purred from an office chair sitting in the master bedroom, surrounded by nothing but computer equipment laid out over several large adjoined desks. All of it took up nearly the entire room, leaving hardly any room at all for the queen-size bed and modest little dresser, both pushed up against the far wall as if they were simply in the way. "I swear, Agent Nappa, I think you're starting to get a little slow. Or Turles is," she teased. "It took you six months this time. I was beginning to think that you didn't want to see me again."

That last statement actually sounded sad, and when she slowly turned her chair around, Nappa found her wearing a little frown… and not much else. He swallowed hard at the sight of her in nothing but a matching set of aqua panties and a see-through lace bra, and he had to admit that his fantasies as of late hadn't done her a bit of justice.

"Maybe now you'll want to come and find me more often?" She asked softly, her cheeks coloring slightly as she idly drug her nails over the leather armrest of her chair and admired the way his pants were gradually tenting. "…or maybe you'll just want to come?" She asked, her voice taking on a low and husky note, her blue eyes smoky as she looked him up and down. "I know you want me, Agent," she informed him when he only grunted and kept his gun leveled at her head from the doorway. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, remember? I know that you whisper my name at night as you get yourself off, sometimes while looking at my picture."

Even at six-foot-eleven, the largest agent in the FBI had never felt so small, and his cheeks turned the color of several sunsets, his eyes no longer able to meet hers. "You know nothing," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Don't I?" A single blue eyebrow arched at that, and the most notorious bank hacker in the world didn't even turn around to pull-up any information about him. "Royston Nappa, born in Charleston, South Carolina on July 17th, 1981. You're a Cancer, blood type O negative, six-foot-eleven, shoe size eighteen. You shop at the Big and Tall store in DC and sometimes they don't even have your size, so you're forced to buy your clothes and shoes online.

"Hm… what else. You were an offensive lineman and a quarterback in high school. You played lineman in college for the Gamecocks for one year, then decided to join the Marines after 9-11, dropped out of college even though you were being scouted for the NFL, and then did three tours of duty in Afghanistan and Iraq. You have two Purple Hearts and a two Silver Stars. You opted not to reenlist and applied for the FBI, who took you right away and put you in the field in the Anti-Hacker division, and when I went active three years ago, you were made the head agent on my case. Need I go on?" She finally drawled, "or shall I go into detail about your stint as an underwear model during that first year in college?"

The little hacker couldn't help but smile when he shook his head, his cheeks even redder than before. "No worries, I have a photographic memory, Agent Nappa, and I haven't a single problem recalling that amazing body of yours. What?" She asked when he made a slightly pained face. "Men can objectify women all day long, but I can't get myself off at night while watching footage of you doing the same on top of the covers? I have to admit, Roy," she added with a whisper that bordered on shyness, "when you laid down on that bed naked and I heard you say my name... let's just say I hadn't gotten myself off that fast in years."

Grasping at what little dignity he had left, Nappa finally managed to look her in the eye again and was secretly floored by the sincerity in her eyes. Holy shit, she actually meant what she was saying?

"Have I ever lied to you?" Blue sighed, reading him like a book.

"Misled, yes… but outright lied… no," he admitted, grunting as he uncocked his gun and holstered it. "I um… I remember that night," he said, flustered as he looked around for a place to sit, but only found the bed and a chair that she had her feet propped up on. Hell no, he wasn't sitting down on her bed. "I located you for the third time the next day. Why in the hell didn't you say something then? Why are you bringing all of this shit up now, Blue?"

"Because I was a little shy," she confessed. "Took me six months to work up the courage to meet you dressed in nothing but my underthings. Are you complaining?"

"No, I'm not," he snorted, unable to keep his eyes from roaming her appreciatively. "But I'm still taking you in. Go on and get some clothes on, and then we're taking a walk to my car."

"Not so fast, Agent." Blue raised her hand then and scooted her rolling chair to the side with her toes, giving him a good look at her triple screen, pointing towards the center. "You see, there's this little system crash that's going to happen in about three hours."

Frowning deeply, Nappa knew that she probably had him by the balls. During their first encounter, something very similar had happened, only she'd escaped due to Agent Hino jumping the gun and trying to put a bullet in her skull. Nappa couldn't help but lay a hand over his shoulder as he thought of how he'd tackled her to the ground, taking the bullet in her stead, but the memory only made the tent in his pants worse as he remembered how good she'd felt pressed against him. Not to mention how hot she'd looked in that nurse's uniform when she'd come to visit him in disguise at the hospital to thank him in person.

She'd been the first person he'd seen as he'd come to, her blue hair giving her away the moment she removed the black wig she'd been wearing, a tiny, sweet smile playing on her lips as she'd crossed the room and pressed her mouth to his briefly.

"If you hadn't been so heavily drugged, I would have thanked you with more than a kiss," Blue chortled, breaking him out of his reverie, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. "You southern boys are always so chivalrous, I swear… one of your many attractive qualities, Agent."

"Quit it, Blue," Nappa sighed wearily. "Shut down whatever it is you're doing and just come along quietly."

Her beautiful little laugh made him shiver, and when she took her feet off the chair, he felt his groin pulse and ache at the sight of pink, shaved lips through the translucent fabric of her panties. _This is torture. Sheer torture. Why, why, WHY did I have to go and develop feelings for this woman!? Hell, I've only met her five times and I'm practically in love with her!_

"Sit, honey," Blue invited him. "No, seriously, have a seat," she insisted when he shook his head. "You see, there's a problem with this particular systems crash. It's targeting all of the banks in America and Canada, and when they crash, it's going to erase everything. And I mean _everything_," she emphasized. "No more debt, no more bank accounts, and the paper in your wallet and in my mattress is going to be absolutely worthless."

Confused, Nappa dared to take the offered seat and rolled it slightly closer to the computer screen for a better look. "Wait… but… that's not your usual MO."

"I know it isn't," she snorted. "I hack to prove that I can, and then I give almost all of the money to St. Jude's and shit like that. _This _particular little bug is courtesy of a hacker named Chronos. Nice girl, makes a bitchin' pumpkin spice cake… but she's a raging anarchist, as well as her husband, Bearskin. They're a cute couple, made an even cuter kid, but they're also a bit scary in the way they want to watch the world burn. Remember the Pentagon missile scare two years ago? That was them. I don't want to be a rat or anything, especially after Chronos made me one of her bridesmaids, but when they start screwing with mine and White Rabbit's territory…"

White Rabbit and Blue. The Blue Fairy to be more specific, but Nappa hadn't thought of her as anything but 'Blue' in a long time. "You two and your fairytale names," he mused more to himself than to her. They still didn't even know what her semi-partner in crime looked like, the only intel they'd been able to gather from her messages in the past was that she was a horrible speller and couldn't use basic computer programs to save her life despite her hacking prowess. And judging by the way she'd saved the Pocky company from going bankrupt by transferring them funds, she had a sweet tooth. She also liked animals, since a lot of her money from hacking banks went to animal shelters and the ASPCA.

"I can shut it down if you want," Blue offered, her lips twitching up in a little knowing smile.

"I'm assuming you want something in return?" He drawled out.

"Correct. I'd like amnesty for all of my past crimes, since I've decided to retire," she informed him. Propping her feet up in his lap, her cheeks reddened as she licked her lips, preparing to list her second demand. "And…" She swallowed hard as her eyes met his, her hands trembling slightly. "I want _you_."

"Excuse me?"

"Your cell phone's disabled, Agent Nappa, and you know that any wiretaps you wore in here won't work," she informed him softly, her voice full of hope as she prayed that he wouldn't turn her down. "Not even Turles can get anything through my security, so don't worry about anyone listening in. We're all alone, just you and me. You don't have to be afraid of getting in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy," she assured him, boldly sliding her delicate foot over his inner thigh, listening to his gasp when she ran her toes over the bulge in his slacks. "It'll take me about an hour to disable Chronos's attack on the banks," she continued, "so that gives us nearly two hours. Don't worry, I set a timer when you came in the front door, so I can get to work and shut her down well before the banks crash."

Blue had to admit, his rigid silence was beginning to unnerve her, and she sighed in embarrassment and fluffed her hair in agitation when he shook his head slightly. "No, Blue. Just… no. It'd be wrong, and you know it."

"It's only wrong if you do jail time for it," she teased in an attempt to sway him. "Or if it winds up on 4chan. The weird side of 4chan," she amended with a sheepish grin.

"Or if you're an FBI agent with a raging crush for a hacker that's wanted in fourteen countries," Nappa countered sourly. "No, Blue. Hell, I don't even know your real name, woman," he stated flatly, anger peppering his voice. "I only know you as the Blue Fairy, or Blue, or Zua, or the Doctor."

"Ami," she replied gently, her blue eyes studying him intensely. "My real name is Ami. And Roy, I… I thought that you wanted this. That you wanted me. I wouldn't have even let you find me again if I'd known that you really didn't want me. But you have to admit, moaning my name in the dead of night would have made any woman draw the same conclusion."

The devastated look in her eyes made him relent, and he studied her for a long, quiet minute as he fought down his libido. "Never said I didn't want you, Blue," he mumbled contritely. "If anything, I'm honestly more worried about what the hacking community will do to you in retaliation."

"Heh… the only one I'm really worried about is Reaper. Maybe SpeedRacer, too. TrampStamp will think the whole thing's the most romantic thing she'd ever heard if I tell her about you, and White Rabbit won't mind so long as she can still call me to geek out about her soaps and to do her spellchecking. Chronos and Bearskin will be upset that I disabled their virus, but they should've known better than to mess with _my _territory."

"Spellcheck?" Nappa asked, stuck on White Rabbit's possible reaction. "She has Word for that. Unless…"

"Yeah, Microsoft Office is still too basic for her. Hell, I had to teach her how to use Skype, and that took _hours_. How in the hell she ever managed to become a world-renowned hacker is beyond me, frankly." Ami matched Nappa's little grin, emitting an echo to his chuckle, but she hadn't forgotten the subject at hand. "So, yeah… you don't really need to worry about me, if that's what your hang-up is."

"That and the fact that I'm supposed to be one of the good guys, and you're one of the bad guys," he huffed, even though he was unable to bring himself from moving her foot as it teased him.

"You took two bullets in Iraq, Nappa, and one for me," she teased. "I hardly expected you to protest taking one for the team, especially if it meant getting laid by a woman you've been fantasizing about. If anything, I thought you'd be jumping at the chance and giving a hundred and ten percent in an effort to save the free world from being plunged into chaos."

Damn it, she really did know him too well. Looking her over for the fiftieth time since he'd walked into the bedroom, Nappa closed his eyes, sighed, and weighed his options. "Would you really let the banks crash if I said no?"

Ami visibly held her breath for a long moment as they locked eyes, her stomach fluttering at the soulful look he was giving her, and damn her to hell, she just couldn't lie to him—she never could. And to his credit, he had her dead to rights. "Of course not," she let out in a rush of air. "You already know I wouldn't. The children's hospitals and everyone else I give money to would lose their accounts as well."

She felt a tug at the leg still resting in his lap then, and she was suddenly being jerked across the gap between them. "Fuck it," she heard just before his lips captured hers as his hands adjusted her position so that she was straddling him, his arousal grinding up into her core.

Judging from his reaction, she'd answered correctly, but Ami didn't waste much time in analyzing his reaction; she was too busy moaning softly as he made short work of her bra, his hands cupping her as soon as the blue lacy scrap was on the floor, his callouses making her shiver with delight as they scraped lightly over her puckered nipples. "Royston," she breathed heatedly between kisses, now rocking over him in a clear invitation to just take her, the foreplay be damned. "Please, Royston…"

"God, baby, don't call me that," he groaned as he broke the kiss to nibble at her throat, appreciating the way she tipped her head back to give him better access, baring the pale, silky column in perfect trust to him. "Only my momma ever called me by my first name… and only when she was pissed."

"Heh… I could be your momma," she teased as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Definitely the weird side of 4chan," he rumbled as he remembered his gun and unbuckled his belt, dropping it carefully to the floor and out of reach. He trusted her, sure, but years of training made sure that Nappa wasn't taking his chances with his firearms. The fly of his slacks was drawn down and his shirt was open already thanks to her nimble fingers, and she was moving against him demandingly once more, her soaked panties pressing to his cock the moment it sprang free of his boxers. A fleeting thought for the condom stashed in his glove box crossed his mind then, and the agent froze as he remembered that his car was parked a mile away. "Blue… you got any protection?"

"Pill," she answered hoarsely, tugging her panties to the side so that the spongy head of his erection pressed through her soaked folds and rested at her entrance. "Trust me, I _don't_ want kids just yet."

Her answer came in the form of another passionate, deep kiss just as he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him, his body rocking up simultaneously to push his aching cock into her. Ami moaned softly at the mix of pleasure and discomfort, mentally reeling from the size of him even though her photographic memory recalled every single throbbing inch of him from the video, right down to the smallest detail. "Don't stop," she breathed when he paused halfway in.

"Don't want to hurt you," he murmured in explanation before kissing her again and acquiescing, rocking up at a slow, careful pace to avoid hurting her as he stretched her warm, tight walls. Nappa didn't want to withdraw from the way her tongue was sweetly stroking over his, but he did as he slid home, regarding her look of desire for a long moment. "Hurting you?" He asked pensively.

"Feels good more than it hurts," she answered honestly, not about to lie; any woman would have a hard time taking his length and girth, but Blue had already worked herself up the moment she discovered him tracking her, and was plenty wet and ready for him. "Don't stop," she repeated, her mouth moving to his throat, bestowing slow, open-mouthed kisses to his five-o'clock shadow as she began to rock against him in a rhythm as old as time.

Her resulting whimper and the way her sex flexed around him let Nappa know that he wasn't hurting her, and matching her slow movements, he let himself drown in her scent and how good it felt to finally be inside of her. It didn't take long before he heard her little pants and huffs turn into soft, quiet moans, and when he felt her suddenly tighten around him and she emitted a long, helpless whimper, he tightened his arms around her and really began to move, riding out her climax. "That's it, baby," he encouraged her.

"Roy," she whined, "I'm going to come again… shit, you—I—" Ami was cut off from her own stuttering by his hips rocking fractionally harder, and it sent her tumbling right over the edge, her nails digging into his clothed back, her entire body trembling from the force of such an intense orgasm. She went limp at that even though he was still moving, her legs like jelly as she tried to find the strength to ride him again.

Taking that as his cue to switch positions, Nappa withdrew from her, setting her on her feet before she could protest, steadying her with his hands as she tried to find her balance once more. "W—What are you doing?" She asked shakily, trying to climb back into his lap for more, only to be stopped when he stood as well, his massive frame towering over her as he shrugged out of his shirt, exposing the tattooed arms and the rippling chest she'd admired for months.

"Giving a hundred and ten percent," he quipped as he bent and drew down her panties, waiting until she'd stepped out of them before lifting her effortlessly and sitting her on the edge of one of the adjoined computer desks. Spreading her legs wide and hooking them over his shoulders as he knelt, Nappa didn't tease, letting her feel his hot breath against her wet folds only long enough to make her moan before he dove in, raking his tongue slowly over her clit, curling it against that bit of flesh over and over until she was quaking with need.

"Please, Roy," Ami begged quietly, her hands cradling his head to her, her eyes rolling back as the tip of his tongue delicately traced the hood of her clit before giving her one slow, lazy suck. "Please," she added with a whimper when he only gave her that one gentle pull of his lips. "I'm so close."

"Come for me," he purred between licks, pushing two fingers inside of her before latching on and sucking at her firmly, his eyes slipping shut in utter bliss when she let out a cry of his name. So far she'd been surprisingly quiet, and the sound of her crying out loudly was like music to his ears, so he found himself wondering what else he could do to her to make her sing for him so beautifully, just like she always did in his fantasies.

That song crested the moment after the thought had crossed his mind, and Nappa groaned into her wet folds as he felt her flexing and squeezing his thrusting fingers, her blunt nails digging into the back of his skull and her thighs clamping down over his ears, nearly muting her wail of pleasure.

It was only when she'd relaxed between random twitches in the afterglow that Nappa stood and turned her to face the desk, bending down and nudging her opening with the wide head of his arousal, practically purring when she instinctively parted her legs wider to accommodate him, her body moving into the growing pressure of him entering her from behind. "That's it, baby," he breathed in her ear from behind as he slowly eased into her, shivering at the tightness her recent orgasm had caused. "Take all of me."

"You feel so good inside of me, Roy," she whispered rapidly, sparks of light already firing behind her eyes as he sank into her to the hilt and immediately began to thrust gently in and out of her, stimulating already over-sensitized nerve endings. "I'm gonna come," she warned him hoarsely as he pressed tighter to her from behind, his mouth exploring her shoulder blade and his heat surrounding her as he wrapped her securely in his arms. "Yes, Roy—_yes_, right _**there**_—"

Groaning softly at the feeling of her clamping down around him, Nappa briefly drug his teeth over the back of her neck before turning her head and kissing her roughly, all of his senses overwhelmed by her taste, touch and smell and the way she was getting off on him so effortlessly. "Bed," he suggested as he suddenly withdrew from her despite the way she was beginning to move against him aggressively in a quest for more of that sweet friction.

"But Nappa—"

"Roy," he corrected her as he scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing, taking the six steps to the bed quickly and laying her down on top of the comforter. "Let me make love to you right, Blue."

"Ami," she corrected him in turn, smiling shyly up at him at the sound of the word 'love' leaving his mouth and the tenderness in his eyes, her hands sliding up and around his back to embrace him even as her thighs slid silkily against his sides to draw him tightly to her. "And there's no need for the bed, Roy; you were doing a fine job without it."

"You're not just a quick fuck, baby, not even if it _had_ been solely to save the world." He was pushing into her again as he spoke, his breath hitching as she flexed around him and drew him deeper with her legs. "If you hadn't guessed it already, I love you. Sounds stupid, but it's true."

"It's not stupid, Roy… not at all," Ami whispered softly, her fingertips tracing his face as she gazed up at him adoringly with hazy, half-lidded eyes, the pupils blown from her desire for him. "I figured it out when you took the bullet meant for me." Her fingers lightly traced the nasty-looking scar in his shoulder, dipping into the chunk it had taken from his flesh, and she couldn't help but kiss him there gently as her fingers moved around to caress the scar where the bullet had exited. "I love you too," she whispered, trembling at the admission, followed by a quiet moan when he began to move again in response in a clear desire to cut the chatter and demonstrate his love for her with his body.

Ami realized then that he hadn't gotten off yet, that he'd been unbelievably generous in making her come four times already while holding himself back for her pleasure. Her fingers traced the tattoos on his right arm as she kissed and nipped lightly at his throat, her hips moving in a way that invited him to take her fast and harder.

But he continued the leisurely pace as if they had all the time in the world to savor one another, and he groaned in triumph when she suddenly stiffened beneath him and let out the half-whine, half-whimper that meant she was coming and trying not to yell. "Come with me," she urged him, her nails digging into his back and drawing little lines of blood as she raked them down and her body moved up, arching into him desperately.

Never one to disappoint a lady, the agent reared back and lifted her hips, gradually increased his pace, keeping an eye on her despite the sudden driving need to fuck her senseless, and when she seemed to revel in his voracity, Nappa just let go and savored the way she went limp and moaned in surrender. "God yes… never thought you'd be able to take it, Blue," he rasped as he began pounding home, his eyes rolling back as she began to sing his praises loudly once more, his cock twitching inside of her as it quickened in response to her climax.

He trembled and slumped on top of her as he starting coming, the force of it taking his breath away and knocking his metaphorical feet out from under him as his body continued to move erratically, his loud groan echoing around the sparsely decorated bedroom. And then he was kissing her desperately as the waves of orgasm waned and ebbed, the look on his face one of rapture when he finally withdrew and looked down at her in silent awe. "I meant it, Ami."

"As did I," she sighed happily, her eyes and fingers idly roaming his slick, sweaty flesh. "Now… get up before I doze off, Roy. I've got work to do."

"But it's only been twenty minutes," he chuckled. "Still got another hour and a half to make use of your very own personal FBI agent."

"Another hour and a half of _that_ would find me passed out from sheer exhaustion, so I'd better get the work done first," Ami giggled in reply as she nimbly slid out from underneath him and went right to her chair completely naked, grabbing a towel to sit upon on her way over, then donning her glasses so she could read the screen.

"Shoulda known it was you the first time I seen that tattoo on your shoulder, baby," Nappa drawled out as he came up from behind, bending to kiss her right shoulder blade where she'd had the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio tattooed. "Ya know… the hunt for you is called Operation Pinocchio," he chortled.

"And the hunt for WhiteRabbit is Operation Red Queen," Ami answered as she typed at what sounded like a million words per second, her eyes glued to the screen as her fingers loudly clicked and clacked away. Her lips were twitched up in a smirk, though, and she stopped briefly to look back at him saucily. "And your accent is heavier when you aren't as serious."

"Oh come on, don't make funna the way I talk, baby," Nappa purred in her ear before nibbling at it, really putting the twang on heavy that time on purpose, sighing happily as she turned her head to kiss him. He hadn't a clue what they were going to do once the crisis was averted and Chronos's virus was shut down, but up until he left her case of operations, she was his and he was hers. And he planned to enjoy it as much as possible during those few short hours. "Will it really take you an hour?"

"Depends on how much you distract me," she snorted, unable to keep herself from grinning when he let out a little growl and attacked her neck with his lips and tongue, surprisingly a lot more playful than she'd ever guessed he would be. The click-clack sound of her fingers abruptly stopped then and she turned in her chair to face him, trailing her fingertips over his tattoos. "Always wanted to see them up close," she muttered shyly before getting to the point, her cheeks flushing prettily.

"Tell you what. Go down the hall and get us each something to drink? Maybe a bite to eat? There's some leftover pizza in the fridge from yesterday, I think. That way I can do this and eat at the same time, and when I'm done with Chronos and her virus…" Ami trailed off there on purpose, leaving him to fill in the blanks as her enchanting smile drew him in like a moth to a flame. "Oh, and if you feel the need to check in with RumRunner, use my landline. It's untraceable. And tell him I said hi."

"Heh… Turles said yall worked together a couple of times," Nappa answered as he pulled on his pants, mindful of the windows in the kitchen and the fact that a soccer mom would get on hell of an eyeful if she happened past while he was in there getting grub. "Since he started working on Operation Red Queen, he's been getting on Hino's nerves, calling them RedRum as some sort of ridiculous team name."

Back to typing code at the speed of light, Ami just nodded, her lips twitching at the memory of some footage she'd watched a week ago. "No surprise, since they're intimate." His sudden silence made her stop typing again, and she smiled mischievously at Nappa's expression. "You didn't know? I'm surprised. I may have eyes and ears everywhere, but one only had to take a good look at their body language to figure it out. They've been checking into various hotels as Mr. and Mrs. Teach for several months now. The surname's cute though, I have to give them credit."

"Phht… Edward Teach. What, Blue?" Nappa snorted when she lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm a man! A man who was once a little boy! And _all_ little boys know about pirates and fuckin' Blackbeard. But seriously," he snickered after a moment of thought, "Hino and that spikey-headed, cranky-ass nerd. Who would have thought?"

"I think it's cute," Ami confessed with a little giggle. "Sure, I'm not fond of Ms. Hino since she's the one that shot at me and subsequently shot you instead, but watching videos of those two arguing is unbelievably amusing."

"I have to admit, I'll bet the hate sex those two engage in is hot," Nappa rumbled, still stunned to learn that the two were a couple. "Not as hot as you, though," he amended, just as floored that he'd just made love to the woman of his dreams and she was still sitting there naked, typing away with a tiny smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. He felt a response in his pants at that and chuckled, then turned towards the kitchen, silently willing his penis to shut up and wait until she'd finished saving the first world. _And then… I'm definitely getting a second helping. Might as well enjoy this while I can, before I have to take her in. _

"Damn it, I _do_ need to call Turles," he realized in a whoosh of air, going straight to an old rotary phone in the kitchen that had some sort of device attached to it. "Probably some gizmo that keeps it from being traced," he realized as he began to dial, chuckling despite it all at the wave of nostalgia he felt as he stuck one large fingertip in each hole for each number and turned the dial to call Washington, DC.

Back in the bedroom, Ami was gaping at lines of code, trying to convince herself that she wasn't actually seeing what she was seeing, and once she could function past the emoji bunny rabbits embedded in the virus's code, she scowled, her eyes turning into ice chips as she dialed WhiteRabbit.

The call was answered immediately, and a single well-plucked blue eyebrow lifted as she was greeted with a song and dance by a woman wearing bright pink swim goggles and a bunny rabbit onesie. "All you need is love! Da da dundundun! All you need is love! Da da dundundun! All you need is love! LOVE! Love is all you need! Love is all you need!"

Accustomed to WhiteRabbit's antics, Ami got over the bizarre sight quickly enough and returned to glaring coldly at the computer screen when the woman in the bunny suit took a seat and beamed at her brightly. "You wrote the code," she hissed. "**YOU** DID THIS!?"

"Guiltyyyyyy!" Rabbit sang, beaming from ear to ear. "Though I wasn't the only one that had a hand in it!" She added brightly. "Go back to the code and look a _lot_ closer, Blue-chan! My signature's just the most obvious and the only one you don't have to decode!"

The overly eccentric Japanese hacker went silent at that, waiting patiently while her blue eyes flashed and sparkled behind her goggles on Ami's lefthand screen while her naked friend got to work, picking through lines of code, finding hidden URLs that had been left just for her. And they all led to pictures—a photo of an old pocketwatch with the caption "YOU'RE WELCOME!"; a Ferrari with a scrawled out "Suna made me do it"; a picture of a woman's tattooed lower back and "YEA! BLUE FAIRY GOT LAAAAID!"; then surprisingly, an image of the Grim Reaper tagged with "Happy Retirement. I officially do not support this union and you can tell Suna and Gus that I don't owe them shit."; and finally, one of a bottle of Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum and a message that read "Yo ho ho… pl0x don't tell on me. Red will slit my throat in my sleep."

"We planned this for MONTHS," Rabbit informed her ecstatically once Blue had leaned back in her chair and turned her attention to the other woman.

"Not that I'm complaining… or ungrateful… but… _why_?" Ami choked out.

"Because you were perving all over him for months and slacking off on your money laundering," Rabbit answered with a rare straight face. "Bearskin initially wanted to set you straight, but Chronos convinced him that it was love and he relented, and then she started contacting all of us for ideas!" Her eyes widened behind the goggles then and WhiteRabbit just stared at a point behind Ami's shoulder, informing her that Nappa had returned.

"Why… is she wearing a rabbit suit?"

"Because she's special," Ami replied without turning in her chair.

"Wow. Blue-chan… how does that even work? The top of your head doesn't even come up to his nipples," she mumbled in awe. Then she shook herself visibly and beamed up at the FBI agent, waving both of her hands ecstatically at him like a five-year-old. "Oh sorry! So rude of me! HIIIIYEEEEEEE! I'm WhiteRabbit! Pleased to meet you, Agent Royston Nappa! Judging by Ami's state of undress, I'm guessing that you two made with the horizontal hacking! I'm so glad it all worked out for the best! I'm going to shut the virus down now to give you two some fun time; no point in wasting it on something I can crash with the push of a button! HAPPY RETIREMENT!" She added with a cheer, pulling a bag of confetti out of nowhere and throwing it around at random, spinning around in her computer chair and cheering out in Japanese, her yelling interspersed with the annoying sound of a party horn being blown.

The screen went blank before Ami or Nappa could voice a reply, and both of them just gawked for a long moment before chuckling in tandem and shaking their heads. "You think she's off now, you should try explaining MS-DOS to her," the naked hacker giggled.

"Is she always that crazy?" Nappa asked as he sat down drinks and a plate of food on the space where he'd just taken her from behind.

"_Always_," Ami replied seriously. "And you missed the fun part—apparently all of my hacker colleagues got together and developed the virus in an effort to keep me in one place when you closed in, in the event that I decided to flee. They made it just serious enough so that I'd be forced to stay put and save the world, simultaneously forcing me to confront you."

"They didn't know you'd be meeting me in your drawers, though, sugar," Nappa guessed with a little grin as he took a seat next to her and slid a hand up to her inner thigh, loving the way her skin warmed his.

"No, actually… for a couple months I've been telling WhiteRabbit and TrampStamp that I was planning on meeting you like that, but I'd chicken out every time and run," she admitted shyly. "I just happened to finally work up the nerves at the same time they decided to force us to meet without any chance of being interrupted.

"So… WhiteRabbit and TrampStamp, then?" Nappa asked, trying to piece it all together. "It wasn't Chronos?"

"Oh, no, it was Chronos, too," Ami snorted in reply as she pulled up the images she'd found imbedded in the virus. "Chronos, WhiteRabbit, TrampStamp, SpeedRacer and even Reaper."

"And RumRunner," Nappa huffed, catching sight of the jpg of the rum bottle before Ami could minimize it. "No wonder he wouldn't answer my call. Little bastard, I'm going to break his glasses next time I see him."

"You're mad at him for getting us together?" Ami asked in surprise, slightly insulted by his reaction.

"No, I'm mad at him for associating with hackers when he's supposed to be working for the good guys," Nappa countered. "I won't tell Hino," he amended quickly, "but he and I are going to have a little discussion about fraternizing with the enemy and—" He stopped at that and sighed. "Goddamnit I'm sounding like a hypocrite, ain't I?" Snorting at his own ridiculousness, he just waved a hand to signal he took it all back, then bent and kissed her.

"I was about to ask you if you wanted a shovel for that hole you were digging," Ami purred as he broke the kiss and scooped her up in his arms, taking a few long strides to take her back to the bed. "And what happened to food? Aren't you hungry?"

"I've got an appetite, alright," he drawled as he undid his slacks and kicked them off. "And I plan on getting my fill before the drive back to DC. We can eat while I drive," he added with a tiny frown as he worried about her reaction about being taken into custody.

Ami's frown matched his, and she trembled slightly until he kissed her tenderly, the love in his eyes settling her nerves. "No handcuffs, ok?" She whispered fearfully. "Please, Roy?"

Protocol required that he brought her in restrained, but he relented and nodded slightly. "Promise. Just promise me that you won't run, and I'll do my best to make sure you aren't put in a cell, too. I'll take custody of you personally as well as responsibility for you; I know that Director Kino won't be too thrilled with the idea, but she trusts me enough that she might allow it."

The prospect of Royston taking responsibility for her perked her up considerably, and the Blue Fairy licked her lips slowly as she admired him from head to toe. "Does that mean I get to sleep over at your place?"

"Until they figure out what to do with you, yeah," he rumbled, hypnotized by the way her soft little hands were gently exploring his tattoos and the ripples and dips of his abs and pectorals. "After that… I dunno… you can move if you want, but I'd rather you just stay with me."

"If I can avoid prison time, then I just might do that," Ami promised softly, followed by a quiet noise of pleasure as he ground up against her clit out of instinct, his body seeking her tight warmth. "If not… will you make sure that I can get some conjugal visits from a certain agent?"

"Sure baby," Nappa panted as she drew him down to her with his legs, accepting his attempt to enter her, keeping his thrusts slow and gentle. "Anything you want."

_Within reason, _he wanted to add—but he was far past intelligent negotiation with the little blue-haired woman that had stolen his heart. He'd have to elaborate on this discussion in the morning, before they piled her belongings into her car and headed for DC… and towards their future.

**Ok, I'm ending it there! R&R folks, I'm blaming Saiyajin-Neko YET AGAIN for another Nappami oneshot that she squirreled me with last night!**


	2. Auctioned Off

**Yet another "senshi have been captured and their planet destroyed" setup, only they've been separated and Ami's been thrown onto the auction block at a high class whorehouse. Her virginity's been sold to the highest bidder, and I'll bet my cigarettes that yall can guess who THAT is!**

The look on Celes's face when she walked in through the door had Ami paling in reaction, and she swallowed hard before asking the obvious question. "I didn't sell, did I?" What had gone wrong? She didn't want any of this, sure, but she'd tried to make the very best of her situation the moment she'd been told that she'd become a whore working for Celes if she didn't sell during the auction. Better to exclusively belong to one cock than to be whored out to a different one every night… and sometimes more than one in a twenty-four hour period.

"W—Was I not sexy enough?" She stammered out, her cheeks heating up just as they had on stage, where Ami had forced herself to smile and move with every ounce of grace she possessed despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and the urge to faint.

At least she hadn't been able to see any of the bidders; if she had, she surely would have passed out right there on the stage in front of everyone, and then she definitely wouldn't have sold. But under the bright lights revealing every highlight of her exotic features, Ami had tried her very best to channel her sister, Mina, and had actually thought she'd done alright despite her trembling hands and her beet red face.

"Sugar, I ain't about to faint because you didn't sell," Celes explained breathlessly, her green eyes wide and unblinking. "I'm about to faint because you sold for _triple_ the asking price."

The displaced princess of Mercury was stunned to speechlessness at that and floundered for several moments, her mouth opening and closing without any sounds coming out before she emitted what sounded like a whine. "Tr—triple?" She squeaked out. "B—but… but… who would pay _that much_!?"

"The only people with that much fucking money on this planet are the higher ranked Elite warriors," Celes answered. "And since it was a silent auction, I can only speculate… but there really isn't any time for that," she rambled on as she heard a knock at the door and immediately went to answer it, exchanged words with the messenger on the other side, then quickly closed it, staring down at a cloth bag in her hand. "Your purchaser sent this," she explained, her eyebrows lifted in curiosity as she opened the drawstrings on the bag. "Oh… oh wow."

The breathless surprise in Celes's voice piqued Ami's curiosity as well, but she waited for the madame to come to her, only to scratch her head in confusion at the sight of what looked to be a bottle of liquor. "He… he wants me drunk?" She guessed with a shiver of fear. Well, at least she wouldn't care who was rutting her; if she was drunk enough, she probably wouldn't even feel it when her hymen was practically disintegrated by the mindless thrusting of a Saiyan warrior.

"It isn't alcohol," the madame answered as she withdrew the bottle from the bag and set it on a table gingerly. "What it is is very, very, _very_ expensive," she sputtered, staring at it like she was afraid it would break just from being touched by living hands. "That bottle alone is worth half the price I was asking for you."

"Oh," Ami gasped, suddenly understanding. "But… what's inside of it?" Surely whatever was worth half a million credits was… something special. But what exactly, was beyond her.

"We call it 'love in a bottle,'" Celes began. "It's an aphrodisiac of sorts, but it doesn't muddle a woman's thoughts. It relaxes you, yes, and even makes you a bit more receptive, but you're very aware of everything that's going on the entire time, and every little touch feels absolutely amazing. It also minimizes any pain you might feel. I had a couple swallows of it the night I lost my virginity," she continued, still staring at the bottle, "and I barely felt any pain at all."

A couple swallows… "If I only need two mouthfuls, then why such a large bottle?" Ami asked softly. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I honestly haven't a clue," she admitted, her green eyes finally focusing on the blue-haired captive, studying her as if seeing her for the first time. "The only guess I can make is that he was quite taken with you, and that he sent the bottle as some sort of message—that he doesn't want to hurt you, perhaps. Or that he's willing to spare no expense for your comfort. Or maybe he's just showing off," she added with a little snort. "At any rate, you should be grateful; only two other girls here have tasted love in a bottle besides myself in the last fifty years. Heh… maybe he sent it because he's hung like an Althean yorai," Celes chuckled suddenly.

"What's a yorai?"

"A beast of burden. Huge, _enormous_ cock the size of your leg," Celes informed her with a little laugh, pleased to see Ami's lips twitch up in a ghost of a genuine smile. "It'd be like getting fucked with the fist of a god… hehehe… let's hope for your sake that he's just showing off."

"Yes, let's," Ami agreed, her smile widening as the madame strode over to the dresser and withdrew a pretty light-blue nightgown from it that was far more modest than Ami had expected. Judging by the looks of it, it came to mid-thigh and was only moderately low-cut, and she thanked Celes with a silent nod as it was handed to her. And speaking of 'thank you's'…"Celes?"

"Yeah, sugar?"

"Thank you. For everything. I know that sounds insane coming from a prisoner of war of sorts, and you probably give all the other women that come through here the same chance, but your help meant the world to me. If you hadn't taught me how to dress and how to behave on the stage…"

"Then you would have still sold, honey," Celes told her gently as she took Ami's hands in her own and squeezed them. "Maybe not to the highest bidder… but virgin princesses aren't exactly common on the auction block. Nor are they all as beautiful as you. And I only gave you the same chance I was given a century ago, no more, no less. A chance. You chose to take that chance, to take charge of your own fate by doing what I'd told you to do. So don't thank me, sugar. Thank yourself. And good luck," she added with a little kiss to her forehead. "And remember that Saiyans don't like hurting women; the fact that he sent that bottle speaks volumes for his personality, and I don't think it was mere showing off. I think that the fact that he won't hurt you was the message he was trying to send."

"I hope so."

Frowning at the fear in Ami's blue eyes, Celes gave her a little shake and grunted disapprovingly. "You aren't afraid of anything or anyone, you got me? That's how women get used on this planet, and that's how women remain slaves. You're better than that, little girl! So you put on a smile and you make this man fall the fuck in love with you and bite your shoulder. You show him a little bit of the spine I've seen during the last week and he'll fall head over heels for you. Saiyans value courage, so you sass him and defy him whenever he does something that doesn't make you happy. You showed him that smile and that sass on the stage, and he bought what he saw, so give him what he paid for. You _don't_ cower, and you let him know from the beginning that he is _not_ going to walk all over you."

"Wait! So if that means I don't want to have sex with him then—"

Celes laughter cut her off and Ami turned the color of several sunsets in response—apparently refusing her buyer and new master wasn't an option. "Oh gods, sugar! Oh gods that has to be the most adorable fucking thing I've ever heard!" It took her a full minute before she could speak again, and even then she was panting for air, her lips spread in a grin. "Hahaha… oh wow… you're losing that cherry tonight, honey, that's for sure. But it doesn't mean that you can't choose to enjoy it, or to use your pussy to make him love you," she chortled, giving her a saucy wink. "You're smart, Ami dear. You'll figure it out, and you'll do fine. Now, put on the nightgown and—" Another knock came at the door and Celes sighed dramatically, throwing her hands in the air and huffing before opening it. "What!? Can't you see that I'm—oh. Really? Another one?"

Another one of what? Surely, he hadn't sent another bottle, so that could only mean that her buyer had sent another gift…? "What is it?" Ami asked when Celes closed the door and she opened a little box, then grinned and laughed before handing it over.

There was a large silver marble in the box, and Ami just shook her head ignorantly before looking up at Celes and shrugging. "I don't know what this is."

"Heh… your innocence is just _adorable_," Celes purred. "He probably wants you using it when he arrives, but I think it'll be better to sit it to the side and wait. He'll get off on showing you how," she surmised, blinking and turning her head towards the door when there was another quick knock. "Seriously…? Damn, he's laying it on _thick_, ain't he, Raddy?" She asked whoever was at the door, who replied with a low, male snicker before the madame took whatever gift Ami's master had sent next and closed the door quietly. "There's a note, too. What's it say?"

Quickly taking the note in her building curiosity, Ami blinked and couldn't help but smile a little. "A snack to tide you over until I bring dinner. I will provide you with whatever you desire as readily as I provide a quick death in the ring. You have awakened a fire inside of me like that of _Ta'dra_, and I must bank that flame somehow, lest I scorch you with its intensity." There was more, but Ami stopped there, her eyes wide as she looked up at Celes, her cheeks red as she idly itched at a couple of hives popping up on her arms. "You need to read the rest or I'll be itching all over! I don't do love letters!" She squeaked.

Yet another knock came at the door then, and Celes held off on taking the note, a laugh escaping her as she opened the door. "Hahaha… I knew I'd see that pissed off look the moment I heard the knock!" She giggled. "Poor Raddy, being reduced to playing messenger boy. So, what is it now, sugar? Did he send jewelry this time?"

"Out in the hall," was all Ami heard in the form of an extremely annoyed growl. Celes held up a hand then to indicate she'd be a moment, and the princess just nodded and shrugged, bewildered by the events of the last fifteen minutes.

In the hallway, Celes leaned against the door once it was closed and regarded the enormous Saiyan in front of her with a keen, knowing eye, her posture displaying nothing but patience and comradery when she took his hand and squeezed it. "Calm down the temper, Raddy, and tell me what's going on. Is it Turles? This certainly doesn't seem like his style, but he's the only one I know that can rile you up this much."

"You can't tell her," Raditz grunted, deflating a bit when Celes took him by the hand, led him to a chair, and began to expertly massage his neck. Leave it to the madame to know all of his good spots—_especially_ when said madame gave him freebies on a regular basis because he was always a generous lover. "It's Nappa," he finally grumbled, "and he's about to make me batshit crazy. The big fucking sap is freaking out over what to kill for dinner."

Effecting a lower, gruffer voice, Raditz widened his eyes and looked panicked for added effect before speaking again. "'Oh gods, Raditz, what should I do! HALP! You know Solarian women, right? RIGHT!? Should I kill her a _jam'eht _for dinner!? It has the sweetest meat, but what if she doesn't like her meat sweet!? Should I bring it to her raw and then cook it, or would that offend her!? Should I present her with the pelt!? Should I fuck her on it!? You know, Bardock once told me that that was good luck and would ensure healthy sons… _no_! _Please Raditz_! _Please don't walk away_! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU I'LL NAME MY FIRST SON AFTER YOU JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO I'M DESPERATE—" He stopped at that and turned his head to glare at Celes. "It is SO not funny, woman. He's really starting to _piss me the fuck off_."

Ceasing the rhythmic massaging of his neck to hold her sides, Celes sat down in his lap, still laughing, and leaned against him until she could get herself under control. "Oh gods, I haven't laughed this hard in ages!" She giggled as she wiped at her eyes. "To think, the most terrifying general of the Saiyan armada has been reduced to begging the weakest Elite for _anything_! Oh no, Raddy, don't take it as an insult!" She added quickly when he growled and his fist clenched at his side.

"_You've_ got the power here, you know," she hurriedly suggested, giving him a sultry smile, her green eyes glittering with her barely banked mirth. Trailing her fingertips down the front of his black tank top, she straddled him and leaned up to kiss his chin, knowing it to be a Saiyan sign of submission, and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when his fist unclenched. Not that she'd worried about him striking her—Raditz would never hit a woman—but he was a valuable customer and an even more valuable friend. Losing him over a laugh at his expense just wasn't worth it. "I really didn't mean it as an insult," she breathed as she dared to reach around him and gently stroke the base of his tail, careful to keep her motions slow and submissive.

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" He growled, fighting the urge to purr and enjoy the attention to his tail.

"I only meant that someone of Nappa's influence and power is pretty much at your mercy, and that he could really owe you for this if you play your hand just right," Celes explained. "_**I**_ would really owe you, too, you know," she added as she rose up, breathing the words in his ear. "And you know how well I can show my gratitude when I'm thankful for a favor."

Relaxing slightly as she focused on yet another one of his good spots, Raditz couldn't keep his beast from purring softly when she nibbled at the lobe and continued to run her fingers through the fur of his tail. "I'm listening," he grumbled.

"I like this girl. A lot. And I'd really like to see her happy, Raddy. So you help Nappa just a little bit more, and I'll make sure that you're a very, _very_ happy man for a whole three days. Anything you want from me. Seventy-two hours."

Looking down into those green eyes he knew so well, Raditz saw nothing but sincerity in them and blinked in astonishment. "Three whole days!? Shit, woman, you must _really _like this one."

"She reminds me of my little sister," Celes admitted sadly. "She's innocent and clearly inexperienced with men, but she's got balls and a good survival instinct. I'd like to see her happy, and if Nappa's not so nervous that he winds up letting his beast completely take over for him, then he can take it slow with her and not traumatize her for life. So give him all the advice you can and stroke his ego, and in return…"

"You'll stroke _my_ ego?" Raditz purred, chuckling lightly when she winked and nodded.

"Among other things. Deal?"

"Deal. But I swear by the war god himself, that if Nappa asks me one more time if killing and bringing her a _weh'rka_ would make him look desperate, I'm going to punch him in the dick, Celes. No offense to the princess in there, but it's just pussy," he snorted.

"To you it might be, but Nappa doesn't exactly take part in carnal delights as often as you do, Raditz," she countered smoothly. "He's a lot older than you and has too many responsibilities for that. Tell him that I said to just hurry his ass up and make a decision, that keeping her waiting is only making her nervous, and that she's likely too nervous to even eat much. He might want to save supper for afterwards."

"And this is why I love you," Raditz purred before kissing her briefly and setting her on her feet. Standing and stretching, he towered over her as he looked her over, admiring the dress that concealed as much as it revealed. "Was the poetry a hit, at least? Now _that_ is one thing I wish I could do half as well as Nappa. Man is a fucking genius at love poetry."

"It gave her hives!" Celes laughed. "Poor girl! Don't tell Nappa that though, I suspect she only breaks out if she's the one reading it. Tell him she liked it, which _is_ the truth." Turning toward the door, Celes stopped suddenly and turned back. "Also… I'm pretty sure that her people kiss on the mouth during sex and even as a sign of affection, the same as mine do. Nappa's old enough that he might never have tried it."

"Ah, too true. I honestly hadn't thought of that. Yeah, he'd be better off going in there and making with some kissing to relax her. Thanks, I'll tell him, and hopefully he won't send me back with anymore gifts," he snorted before dipping in to nip at her throat. "And I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Count on it."

Ami's eyes were wide and beseeching when Celes returned, and judging by the open box in the princess's lap, it had something to do with the chocolates in them. "What?"

"These… these are _very_ expensive," she whispered nervously. "These chocolates are from Venus and well… they have a similar effect to the liquor he sent, only the effect is very, very mild compared to it."

"Maybe you should eat one," Celes encouraged. "In fact… if you don't mind?" She asked as she reached for one. "I'll eat one with you, since I've got a date tonight with your buyer's messenger boy… a date that's going to last three days," she added with a waggle of her brows and a lecherous grin.

"Wait… so you know who bought me," Ami said quickly, offering up the box of chocolates as she begged with her eyes for information.

"And he asked Raddy not to tell you who he is," Celes explained gently. "It's ok, though, he's a good man. Give him a chance and I think you'll be very happy. Remember what I said about Saiyans and what they like?"

"Sass and backbone," Ami replied immediately; she'd always been an apt pupil, after all, and she was about to take the biggest exam of her life, one that would determine her future and how well she would live on the planet she'd been taken to after being captured on Mercury. There were no grades on this exam, though, there was only 'pass' or 'fail.' No middle ground. "Do you actually um… _know_ my buyer?" She dared to ask, her cheeks heating up for the millionth time.

"As a client?" Celes asked. "No, but I know that he's good to any woman he beds, and I've heard that his generosity between the sheets is the stuff of legends. So don't be too nervous, ok, honey? Mmm," she added after biting into a chocolate she'd plucked from the box. "Oh, wow. Sugar, if you don't eat one of these I'm going to slap you. This is just… _damn_. That shit should be fuckin' illegal!"

"That good?" Ami inquired, blinking at the totally unexpected outburst of vulgarity. The last week had taught her that Celes had a potty mouth, but she only really broke it out when she was extremely impressed by something or unbelievably pissed. "Huh…" Examining a chocolate between her fingers, Ami studied it for a moment before shrugging and taking a bite, only to moan the second the taste of sweet warmth hit her tongue. "Whoa… oh… oh my, that _is_ quite good. And what a peculiar effect… it warms from the inside out," she added once she'd swallowed. "I feel a little more relaxed… even happy."

"I no longer doubt that you were a scientist of sorts," Celes teased. "Tell me, does the candy require further study?"

Unable to suppress a grin, Ami nodded. "I think it does."

########################

The box of chocolates was gone by the time there was another knock at the door, and Ami was very uncharacteristically giggling hysterically at a crude joke that Celes had just told, only to jump at the sound of knuckles on the door and subsequently fall right off the bed with a thump and a loud "OOF!"

"PHHHHT HAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU OK!?" Celes howled as she knelt to check on the princess, who was still giggling and appeared to be fine.

"You two still in here, or did you turn into a couple of hyenas!?" Raditz called from the crack where he'd opened the door and stuck his head in. "Seriously, you two, I came to tell you that he's _on his way_," he announced loudly, effectively shutting them both up. "I also came to collect," he added with a lecherous grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Aw shit," Celes hissed out, grasping Ami's arm and tugging her to her feet with surprising strength. "Come on, get dressed, fast—Raditz, get out, we'll only be a minute!" The madame worked quickly getting Ami out of the sexy dress she'd worn on the stage, ignoring her blushing and stammering when she tugged her out of her undergarments as well, and in less than a minute, she had her dressed in the blue nightie that complimented her hair and eyes. "No, no, no," she chastised when Ami reached for the panties she'd just been stripped of. "Trust me, sugar; you don't want to make it complicated. Just the nightie for a sense of modesty, and that's it. _Keep it simple_. Saiyan men like sex to be simple."

"Not me!" Raditz yelled through the door.

"Ignore him, he's an exception to the rule," Celes snorted as she rolled her eyes, followed by a quick once over as she made sure Ami's minimal makeup still looked good. "You're going to do well, Ami. Sass and backbone. Just remember that, don't be scared, and you'll leave here a mated woman."

"Kay." After a nod, Ami suddenly hugged Celes tightly, trying not to cry when the older woman gently returned the embrace. "Thank you. You didn't have to help me as much as you have."

"You're welcome," Celes answered simply, smiling gently at her and pecking her cheek before going to the door and dimming the lights to help set the mood, then leaving without another word.

Left alone to her own devices, Ami put the candy box back together and set it aside, then fiddled with the hem of the blue garment she was wearing before deciding that Celes was probably right about the underwear. So she put the discarded garments away as well, then turn down the covers on the massive bed for good measure, silently thanking Celes for setting her up in the nicest room in the brothel.

It wasn't as big as her bedroom on Mercury, but it was definitely close, and the furnishings were just as comfortable as hers had been. It was certainly the equivalent of what a penthouse suite would have been back home, and Celes has clearly spared little expense on it.

The door opening and closing broke her out of her reverie, and Ami spun on her heel and damn near fainted when she saw who had purchased her. It was Nappa, general of the Saiyan armada and the Planetary Trade Organization—the most feared and respected warrior in Saiyan society besides Kakarot, Broly, and the king.

They just stared at each other like that for what felt like forever to Ami, until she managed to find the will to do something besides gawk. "General," she murmured respectfully, dropping a brief, modest curtsy in the thin nightgown, mentally willing her hands not shake when he closed the gap to stand before her.

Glancing to the table, Nappa noted that the bottle hadn't been opened and wondered if she'd just forgotten about it; after all, he _had_ taken quite a while to work up his nerve and come to claim his purchase. She'd eaten the third present he'd sent at least, so it wasn't like she was trying to reject his courting gifts. "Did you not want to drink it?" He questioned as he reached for the bottle and removed the top of it, which also doubled as a glass.

Ami could have slapped herself when she looked to see what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, Master, I forgot," she stammered out quickly, daring to glance up at him, then quickly looking back down at the floorboards. "I, um… I was nervous and I got distracted and—"

"It's alright, Ami," Nappa whispered, reaching out to push a lock of hair behind her ear, his breath hitching in his throat the moment his fingers made contact with her skin. _Gods help me, my heart's beating so hard I'm going to have a heart attack before I even get her clothes off. _"I'll drink with you," he offered as he poured a full glass of the red liquid into the crystal topper. He handed it to her then and produced a flask from a pocket in his fatigues, gesturing towards the bed with his free hand in an offer to sit.

"Raditz advised me not to bring dinner, so it's waiting on a warming plate. If you're hungry now, though, I could go get it," he offered.

The low rumble of his voice was slightly soothing, and Ami took a deep breath to center herself before daring to look him in the face. _Sass and backbone. _"No, after is fine," she managed. "Please excuse my nervousness, General. This is my first time, as you know."

"You're afraid of me," he answered simply. "No, don't lie," he added when she opened her mouth to do just that. "Just know that I've never hurt a woman outside of combat, not even one as small as you. And I don't plan to start tonight." _Especially not with my mate, _he added silently, relishing the telltale jerk in his stomach as she sustained eye contact with him.

_Told you I wasn't freaking out for no reason at all, _his beast rumbled in an extremely rare sentient statement.

_You never freak out for no reason, _Nappa countered, _which is why I just spent three million credits on her and another six hundred thousand on the liquor and the chocolates._ Reminded of the glass in her hand, Nappa pointed at it and uncapped his flask. "Drink. It'll help with the nerves," he encouraged her.

Doing as she was told, Ami took a tentative sip, only to gasp at the delightful taste and roll the first mouthful of it around on her tongue for several seconds before swallowing. "It's _delicious_." Remembering her manners, she looked up at him to find him pulling deeply from his flask, and waited until she had his attention. "Would you like to try some, General? I don't think I've ever drunk anything quite this good." And considering that she was a princess and had had some of the best wines from Mars and Uranus, that was a pretty high compliment.

Not about to deny anything from the hand of his future mate—even if she didn't know she was just yet—Nappa accepted the glass and took a little swallow, blinking in surprise at the flavor. It reminded him of fruit juice, but with a little tang of something undefinable and a tiny hint of pleasant burn. "Good to know what half a million credits tastes like," he chuckled, only to stop and smirk down at her with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. "Can't wait to find out what three million tastes like, either."

"Oh, um… you speak Solarian awfully well," Ami squeaked out in a hasty change of subject, not missing the desire in his eyes or the way his purr had started to fill the room. There was a pleasing scent in the air, too, likely his tail pheromones, but Ami was too nervous to look to confirm whether or not his tail was swishing about behind him. Instead, she busied herself by taking another healthy swallow of her drink, unable to forget his comment about how much he'd paid for her. "Why did you pay so much?" She blurted out. "I mean… I know royalty goes for a high price, but…"

"There was another interested party… a friend of mine," Nappa explained, clenching his fist angrily at the thought of Paragus being the one sitting beside her on the bed instead of him. "I knew what he could afford and I bid twice that so there would be no hope of him matching my bid."

"That wasn't what I meant," Ami dared, looking up at him searchingly, trying to make heads or tails of him. Nappa's reputation preceded him as one of the hardest generals in Saiyan history, taking absolutely no shit from enemy or trainee alike; his training methods alone were the stuff of legends and while brutal as hell, he had produced some of the finest warriors in the Saiyan Elite. One would think he'd already be on top of her and satisfying his lust, but Celes's hints about his kindness were proving true so far.

"I felt the pull for you," Nappa confessed with a whoosh of air he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, only to feel surprise at the confusion written all over her face. "It's very, very rare," he elaborated softly. "I'd never planned on taking a mate unless I felt it, and well… that was sort of my out, you know? I didn't want the responsibility, even though I'm the last of my line, so I just told everyone that asked about it that I was waiting on the pull. Soulmates," he clarified when she continued to just blink up at him, waiting on a better answer. He followed that up with a long pull on his flask, only to frown when he emptied it quickly, then plucked her glass from her hands and drained it.

Ami was still staring in puzzled surprise when he stood and refilled her glass, and when he held it to her lips she drank deeply, blue eyes just studying him inquisitively. Apparently he was just as nervous as she was? "Master… are you saying that you intend to mate me?" She asked slowly, trying her best not to hyperventilate in reaction to her relief. Sure, it was the general of the armada that she'd be mated to, but it was a hell of a lot better than being left there afterwards to work as a whore for Celes for the rest of her foreseeable future!

"You don't want me to?" Nappa asked, his voice rising an octave not out of anger, but out of horror. Oh shit, he hadn't even thought of whether or not she'd be agreeable to it, he'd only assumed—"Did—did I do something wrong? Tell me what to do, just please _don't say no_," he added hurriedly, his hands trembling as he slid closer and cupped her heart-shaped face in his hands. "It's because I didn't bring the fur from the _jam'eht_, isn't it? I know it's supposed to be lucky but Raditz insisted that it would look desperate and—"

A kiss on his lips silenced him, and Nappa's eyes bugged out a little bit in shock as he instinctively jerked back, only to feel her hand at the nape of his neck, guiding his mouth back to hers for another full five seconds.

Nappa was visibly trembling from head to toe when Ami withdrew, and it was her turn to drain her glass, giving him a nervous smile as she stood and went to the bottle. Only instead of drinking from her refilled glass, she handed it to him. "I think you need this more than I do," she chuckled despite her anxiety.

"Might be right," Nappa admitted, his fingers touching his lips. "Sweeter than combat," he said in awe as he felt his beast right at the surface, willing him to dip low to steal another kiss, his purr rolling loud and happy when she immediately returned it.

Trying to breathe from the overwhelming pleasure just from that little bit of contact, Ami wondered briefly where a soft, feminine moan came from when it graced her ears, only to realize that it had been her that emitted the sound when he'd flicked his tongue out over her lips. "The drink works," she gasped out when he broke the kiss and stared down at her, his eyes dark with desire.

"Definitely sweeter than combat," Nappa purred. "Sweeter than all the killing in the universe."

At that, Ami frowned in disapproval. "I appreciate that the violence in Saiyan poetry is practically an artform, but, um… I'm sorry, Master," she said quickly, aware that she was probably making him angry with her.

"Nappa," he replied softly. "And I'm sorry if the poetry offended you, _atti_. Wasn't my intention."

"It was the thought that counted, Master Nappa." Ruffling her hair briefly, her cheeks burning as he leaned in again, Ami relaxed as she recalled how nervous he'd been only minutes ago, nervous as a virgin schoolboy, in fact. That knowledge helped to keep her calm when instead of kissing her, the general closed his teeth over her clothed shoulder, growling possessively, his arms wrapping around her as his tail swooshed about behind him seductively.

He wasn't hurting her though—hell, he wasn't even biting down and claiming her officially—this was just posturing, just a testing of the waters to see whether or not she would submit to his attentions. His beast was giving her a chance to reject him before he completely lost his mind with lust, but the fact that she was trembling at the sound of him growling a second time made him realize that she didn't know Saiyan body language or mating customs. "If you want to refuse me, you need to do it now, this minute. If you don't, I'm claiming you," he panted, ignoring his beast's insistence that he was wasting time explaining things in useless words when he could let his body do the talking for him.

He had a beautiful, seemingly willing female pressed against him, her scent broadcasting that she was fertile and aroused—but the two things that kept his beast from crossing the line was a concern for her size… and the pull. Nappa's beast wouldn't hurt a female, sure, but it wasn't taking the slightest chance that she would reject him, even if it was frustrated all to hell by Nappa's talking.

Hypnotized by the rhythm of his purr, the scent from his tail and just a little bit from the red liquor, Ami nearly nodded, but her brain took over for the span of a second and she found herself wondering what he would do if she said no. _Sass and backbone. _She didn't have a home to return to since her planet had been sold by the Planet Trade Organization, and her sisters were scattered to the four winds, but if she said no… "If I did?" She mumbled curiously.

"I'm not leaving you here to be a whore for another man, if that's what you're asking," Nappa's beast grunted in annoyance. "You're coming with me whether or not you want to. But whether or not you're claimed is up to you, though. I won't take you unwillingly," he sighed into her hair.

Much to Ami's own surprise, that was enough for her, and she turned her head up to kiss him, a hand cupping his face as the other slid shakily down his chest to tug at the hemline of his tank top. "I'm not that cruel," she whispered into the kiss. "I can tell that your beast is about to scream its head off in frustration. You can have me," she told him with a tremor in her voice before summoning every ounce of courage she could muster for the next part. "But if you hurt me…"

The ice in her voice stunned both of them, but Nappa was the one that froze, his lips twitching up slightly in admiration. "I'm sure you'll make me suffer if I do."

"I will," she confirmed, though she didn't sound half as confident as she had only a second before.

Shucking off his top and tossing it to the floor, Nappa swelled with male pride at the way her eyes widened slightly and the scent of her arousal strengthened, further perfuming the air. She might not have noticed the telltale tug in her stomach, but she was definitely feeling the effects of the pull, and as he tugged her into his lap and kissed her, he was pleased with the way she leaned her weight into him trustingly and returned the kiss.

"Don't worry," he breathed between kisses when he slid a hand up the thin nightgown and she stiffened slightly. "Won't hurt you." Her tongue stroked over his in reply, and Nappa groaned as he cupped her sex, only to stop and look down at her in confusion. "You're not wearing my gift," he rumbled. "It didn't please you?"

It took several long seconds for Ami to realize he was talking about the silver ball in the box, and she shrugged a little, hazy and resisting the foreign urge to shove him down onto his back. "Don't know what it is," she admitted. "Celes said you'd probably have fun telling me."

"Heh… she was right, as usual," he purred, lifting her as he stood, unwilling to relinquish his hold on her as he moved to the nightstand and plucked up the silver marble. "Hold still," he instructed as he sat back down, pushing his hand up her leg and the marble into her folds, where it latched on, making her squeal briefly in surprise. "Relax, _atti_, it's going to feel good, I promise. It's called a burning ball."

There was already a curious warmth building where it was attached to her, the sensation having nothing to do with her current level of arousal, and Ami gasped, her eyes going wide when she felt a tongue stroke her clit. "Oh my… Master Nappa… is… is it supposed to…" Another slow lick made her tremble and rock against him, her hands gripping his back, and a third had her moaning softly just before a pair of lips replaced the tongue and began to suck at her gently. "M—Master…"

Aware that the drink she'd had would make everything exponentially more intense, Nappa slid both hands to her inner thighs and began to caress her in slow, easy circles, purring rhythmically as she continued to moan and clutched at him tightly, and when she began to fidget from the force of the pleasure, he gripped the nightgown and pulled it over her head. "Let me help you come, _r'sha_," he breathed before kissing her deeply and sliding his massive hands up her sides to tease her breasts, careful to keep the pressure of his thumbs light as they massaged her nipples.

Ami couldn't even think to feel shy at suddenly being bared to him; the heat building between her legs and in her belly was overwhelming, and the sensation of a mouth occasionally licking at her between lazy sucks was maddening, but in such a way that she didn't want it to ever stop. It felt so amazing, even better than when she'd occasionally gotten herself off in the past, and when she felt Nappa's hand cup her sex once more and two large fingers pushed inside of her, she broke the kiss to throw her head back and moan.

She was running on pure instinct now, high on the pleasure, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Nappa's fingers began pumping into her just as he bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth. Ami came undone at that, whimpering loudly as she fought not to yell, her nails digging into his scalp as she crested and rode the intense orgasm, rocking in time with his hand.

"Come for me again," he rasped out as he suddenly turned them on the bed and laid her down, shucking off his pants before taking her other nipple between his lips, groaning as she continued to whimper and coo with pleasure beneath him. Her legs wrapped around him as he alternated between her breasts, kneading the one that wasn't in his mouth, never ceasing the steady, firm pumping of his fingers inside of her.

Ami was coming again within moments—the combination of his fingers inside of her, the burning ball, and the steady suckling of her nipples was just too much and sent her whirling into another roaring orgasm as she bit down hard enough on her lower lip to draw a drop of blood.

More blood was drawn when Nappa couldn't hold himself back any longer and released her pebbled nipple to sink his teeth into her pale shoulder, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy the moment he felt the half-bond forming between them. "Tell me when you're ready for me, _atti_," he rasped in her ear before bending his head to lap up a trickle of blood sliding out of one of the punctures left by his teeth.

It didn't take long before the princess of Mercury was tugging him closer with her legs and rocking her hips up demandingly; she could feel his pounding need through the bond so strongly that she could hardly distinguish it as his and not hers, and a steady ache to be filled had bloomed between her thighs as a result. "M—Master… I'm ready…"

"Don't call me that, Ami," he whispered heatedly as he positioned himself. "I'm your mate, _not_ your master. Have I treated you like a slave?" Nappa regretted the question when he felt the buzz of her thoughts in the back of his mind, confused and overwhelmed by need, her scientific, analytical brain trying to make sense of it all. She wasn't used to not being able to think or reason, and while the concept of Saiyan mating wasn't lost on her, she'd been positive that she would still somehow be considered his slave. "You're my mate," he assured her as he lifted her hips and pressed his entry. "Anyone that tries to tell you differently will face me in an honor match."

"You… you mean that?" Ami managed to choke out through the driving need for him to fill her as the burning ball continued to stimulate her.

"I swear it on my tail," Nappa rumbled when she tugged him with her toned legs, successfully pulling him into her, stretching her hymen painfully.

She only felt about half the pain though, thanks to the substance she'd consumed, and merely flinched when he pushed deeper, breaking it quickly. Hissing softly at the sting, she was grateful when he paused and gave her a breather, allowing her to relax her inner walls. "Thank you," she sighed. "Nappa."

"You're welcome, _k'sha m'yo_," he purred in reply, shivering with pleasure when she flexed around him. Gods, he only had a couple of inches inside of her; it was going to feel amazing when he was buried in her to the root. Keeping his movements gentle, he worked himself a little deeper, his purr rolling and stuttering as he groaned at the tightness enveloping him, but when she whimpered, he stopped and waited for her to nod in permission.

"Relax," he reminded her as he bent down to kiss her, drinking in her soft moan and continuing his careful thrusts, humming in approval when she suddenly tightened around him and bucked her hips, sheathing him fully inside of her.

Panting heavily as the burning ball rode out her climax, Ami yanked him down to her, breaking the kiss to press her lips to his shoulder, sinking her teeth into him as forcefully as possible to return the mark. If she was to be his mate, she wasn't going to do it half-assed, especially not after his heartfelt promise to protect her and defend her honor. "Don't stop," she whimpered when she felt him quicken inside of her. "I'm going to come again."

"Fuck, _atti_… h—hurry up," Nappa stuttered, squeezing his eyes shit to avoid looking at her—hell, just laying his eyes on her naked perfection had him right on the edge—as he dared to move a little harder in hopes that it would make her come faster.

It worked, and when Ami keened softly beneath him and raked her nails down his back, Nappa let go with a groan, his eyes rolling back as he was washed in the most satisfying pleasure he'd ever known, slumping down on top of her as he surrendered to his climax. "_Tapa, zua… v'nu en_…"

It took him a full minute to get himself under control, and when he did, he had the grace to blush. "_Mah'ni, k'sha m'yo_," he grumbled abashedly, his cheeks burning bright red. "It's um… it's been awhile. And I hadn't counted on you biting me back, at least not right in the beginning, anyway. It kinda sent me into overload."

The absurd hilarity of her very first thought made her giggle, and Ami couldn't help but blurt it out when he lifted an eyebrow out of curiousity, maintaining a sense of civility by not just delving into her thoughts to find out what she was thinking. "Hahaha… I'm sorry, Master Nappa, but I couldn't help but think that I'll remember that information for future encounters whenever I'm not in the mood and I just want you to orgasm quickly!" She cackled.

"Just Nappa," he corrected her automatically, his lips twitching up as he pushed her hair out of her face, sighing happily as he drank in her smile. "And don't get your hopes up, Blue, Saiyans have a wickedly short refractory period," he informed her with an evil little grin. "In fact…"

"You've got to be joking," she breathed as she felt him hardening inside of her.

"I never joke about getting laid, _r'sha_," he purred, only to blink and turn scarlet when he realized what he'd called her. "Er… um… unless you're tired, of course. Then I suppose we could head home?" He offered quickly in hopes that she would overlook his use of so intimate a word so soon in the relationship.

Ami hadn't missed the term of endearment only used when a Saiyan was in love with someone, but she chose not to mention it since it seemed to have embarrassed him he'd uttered it so soon in their relationship. She also chose right then to no longer address him as 'Master,' but by his name, as he'd asked her to. If he cared for her that much, then calling him by a title would only hurt his feelings, and so far he _had _been exceedingly kind to her. "I'll admit, Nappa, I would much prefer the comfort of home, even a foreign one, over a whorehouse. Even if that whorehouse is a high-end brothel and clean and nice."

"As you wish, my mate," Nappa purred as he withdrew from her and turned off the lightly humming burning ball, then lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it tenderly. "And if you're not too sore?"

"I'm not," she confirmed with a hint of her returning shyness, blushing prettily as he slowly raked his eyes up and down her curves, licking his lips in renewed anticipation, his cock swelling eagerly.

"We'd better hurry then," he deadpanned, sliding out of the bed to scoop up his clothes and throw them on, only to freeze when he caught her thinking about her sisters and wondering if they were lucky enough to wind up with someone as kind as him. Touched that she was already developing a soft spot for him despite his role in the war on her people, Nappa turned and regarded her gently. "I'll contact the king in the morning, Ami," he promised as he handed her the bottle on the dresser and the box that the burning ball went in, waiting for her to secure them in her subspace pocket before she quickly threw on the blue nightgown she'd been wearing. "He wouldn't have let your sisters just get lost on the planet; I'm positive that he'll have a good idea where each of them are."

"Thank you, Nappa… that's the best wedding gift you could have ever given me. Even if I can't see them, to know that they're alive and well would put my heart at ease."

"I'm pleased to know that I can do something to make you happy, Blue. Now… home? It isn't far."

With hope swelling in her breast for the future to come, Ami nodded slowly. "Yes, Nappa. Take me home."

**Bum bum bum bum another one bites the dust…**

**R&R yall! I'm glad to successfully get yet ANOTHER Nappami squirrel out of mah head! Next up is Hypothermia—Paramedic!Royston Nappa is trapped in a freezing cave, with only rescue diver!Ami Mizuno to help keep him warm. MWUHUHAHAHAHAHA… yall just wait til I get to Protect and Serve, with Ami as the president's daughter and Nappa as part of her Secret Service detail.**

**And furthermore… BLAME IT ALL ON SAIYAJIN NEKO. THIS IS ALL HER FUCKIN FAULT. Or dogpile hug the fuck out her if you like me squirreling constantly, it's your choice!**


	3. Hypothermia

**Oh my God I've been working on so much shit the last 3 days, yall. A combination of hormones and cough meds and the fact that I can't talk because I've lost my voice has set me to typing up a storm. Funny what not being to vocalize my thoughts does to my creative drive, but I think the codeine has something to do with that too. And pre-period hormones. Anyways, I'm working on Clandestine and Blind Love as well, and with some luck, I'll get those updates done before I lose my drive to write! OH! And for those of yall that don't know, there's a poll up on my profile—I'm writing a book!**

"Mizuno, suit up."

Having been mulling over how long the paramedics were taking and simultaneously worrying about the two that had gone into the seaside cave, Ami Mizuno was shocked to be told to get into her dive suit. "But… it's nearly dark," she said in shock. "Visibility will be zero in that water."

"We managed to haul out the trauma case through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, as well as Kino, but Nappa's too broad to get out of there and the tide's coming in. The cave won't be accessible by boat until the tide goes out in the morning," the fire chief informed her matter-of-factly. "You're going to go in and set Nappa up with supplies to get him through the night, and then we'll extract him in the morning."

"You can't send in supplies through the hole?" She inquired curiously. "Not like I don't care or anything," she added as she climbed out of the ambulance and slung her bag over her shoulder, "I'm just curious."

"Too many rocks to climb up to it, it's getting dark, and with Nappa's size, the space is very cramped. Kino barely managed to get through the space leading to the hole. We're going to send you in towing a package of blankets and some thermoses of hot soup, food and coffee to get both of you through the night, since I'm positive you'll refuse to leave him alone in there."

"Thanks, Bardock," Ami giggled, reflecting as she got in the back of the truck and shut the doors for privacy that the fire chief knew her all too well. Something similar had happened a few years ago with another diver, and she'd stayed there all night, huddled up to Michiru for warmth as the night had worn on, shivering until dawn and rescue had arrived, even though Ami could have easily swam back out to safety.

Never leave a man behind, ever. That was her motto, and she was sure that Royston Nappa would do the same for her.

"Alright, I'm ready," she informed the throng of medics and first responders as she climbed back out of the truck, finding a floating waterproof package waiting for her at the water's edge. It was unorthodox, but it would work, Ami decided as she studied the package and nodded towards the fire chief, clipping a line leading from it to her belt as she got in the water, put on her mask, and cut on her oxygen.

Thankfully, the distance to the cave entrance was short, and while the opening was underwater, it wasn't far, so Ami simply let the supplies float on top of the water until she reached the rock wall, then slowly let off the air in the buoyancy compensators attached to it until it was submerged along with her and they were right at the opening.

Towing it through was easy; she suspected the package would be heavy above the water, but with the aid of the inflatable balloons and the fact that everything was lighter in the water, Ami didn't have a problem pulling it into the cave and tugging it along underwater until she came to another rock wall, this one without any obvious holes to swim through.

_Well, that was quick, _she thought as she reinflated the compensators and let the waterproof pack float to the top. She joined it moments later, lifting her goggles onto the top of her head as she beamed brightly at the large man huddled as far from the water's edge as possible, but when she noticed him shivering, Ami frowned and quickly swam to the edge. "Goddamnit, Nappa!" She huffed out in alarm as she climbed out of the water and hauled the pack up onto the mix of sand and rock. "You didn't tell the chief that your lips were blue!"

"D—Don't exactly h—have a m—mirror," he chattered as she pulled a knife from her hip and cut into the waterproof seals, extracting a blanket for him as quickly as possible.

"Out of those wet things right now," she ordered as she slung off the waterproof bag on her shoulder and opened it to pull out her own clothing. "Shut your eyes and I'll turn my back," she added as she laid the blanket on a dry rock next to him and began stripping out of her wetsuit. It only took her a minute, and she was toweling off quickly and throwing on her shorts and a button-up shirt without taking the time for undergarments, then turning to find Nappa completely nude and reaching for the blanket, her cheeks heating up immediately at the sight. "Sorry!" She said quickly, turning her back once more and making herself busy by locating a thermos of hot soup.

_Keep calm, don't let him know that you've only been dying to see him naked since the day you met him, _Ami chastised herself. _He's never let on that he feels the same way about you, so don't go and blow it and ruin a wonderful friendship! Confessing that you're in love with him is __**not **__worth losing such a good friend!_

"S'ok, Mizuno," Nappa rumbled after a moment, still shaking like a leaf despite the fact that he felt fractionally warmer out of those soaked clothes and wrapped in the warm blanket. "D—Doesn't matter a—anyway, g—gonna need bodyh—heat."

"At least it's getting dark," she chuckled at an attempt at levity, her cheeks heating up as she carried the soup to him. "Neither of us will really have to feel embarrassed about the fact that you're bare-assed nude."

"Heh… I ain't embarrassed, b—baby," Nappa joked as his shaky hands gratefully took the thermos from her, only to bobble it. A quick save from Ami kept it from dumping all over the place, and she shook her head in sympathy as she knelt beside him, wincing from the rocks digging into her knees.

"I gotcha, big man," she soothed as she held the container to his lips and gradually tipped it back, nodding in approval when he began to gulp it down and groan happily at the warmth the hot soup provided. "Hang on while I get a couple more blankets, ok? I'm starting to lose feeling in my toes."

Plodding back to the pack in her bare feet, Ami extracted the remaining blankets and was stunned to also find a small, lightweight tent inside of it. "Bardock, you thought of everything," she stated approvingly, hauling it out and setting it aside. "Let's get you warmer first, and then we'll crawl inside and hunker down for the night."

"B—body h—heat," Nappa stammered, still shaking slightly from the cold. Spotting her blush in the waning light, the hulking paramedic snorted and chuckled weakly. "B—Blue… we're both m—medics," he reminded her, hoping and praying that she couldn't guess his eagerness to hold her just from the sound of his voice, that she would interpret his coaxing plea as a desperation for warmth. "C—Come on… hypoth—thermic."

Her blush became one of shame as she took in the enduring blue tinge to his lips, and Ami rushed back over, bringing the extra blankets with her, draping all but one of them around him, leaving the last one to sit on the floor. "Sit on that," she urged before kneeling down, pressing against him without hesitation when he opened the cocoon of coverings to let her in. "Sorry, Roy," she whispered, "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just being stupid. You're naked, after all."

"W—Warm," was his only reply as he snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly so that she was straddling his lap, her entire length pressed tightly to his icy torso. Skin contact would be better, but he wasn't going to voice that; the little rescue diver embracing him was already embarrassed enough as it was. "Th—thank you."

"You'd do the same for me, Roy," Ami breathed into his chest before realizing the common sense solution that he'd just been thinking of. Skin-to-skin contact would warm him a lot faster than just letting her body heat seep through her shirt and into him, and after a moment, Ami mentally chastised herself for even debating the issue. Royston would have already taken off his shirt and done it for her if she'd been the one freezing to death!

"Hold the blanket closed," she advised him as she drew back slightly and unbuttoned her shirt all the way, maneuvering the cloth completely out of the way and pressing her bared chest tightly to his… only to yelp loudly the moment her nipples made contact with his frigid skin. "OH MY GOD!" She shrieked. "COLD!"

That got a loud, shaky laugh out of him, but when she instinctively pulled back, Ami found herself trapped securely by his heavily-muscled arms. "ROY!"

"_**Warm**_," he groaned happily, reflecting that he would be purring his head off like a cat if he could. "I'd s—sound like L—Luna," he chuckled aloud.

"Huh?"

"Your c—cat," he explained. "I feel like purring. I'm so m—much warmer."

He was already shivering and stuttering less, too, Ami noted as she slipped an arm out of the cocoon to locate the thermos, all too aware of the way her breasts were moving against his pectorals as she shifted and held the rim of the container to his lips again. _And my nipples aren't hard from just the cold, _she admitted to herself with a shiver of pleasure. Icy skin or not, the contact was making her blood run hot, and she couldn't help but settle herself fully in his lap, the heat of her inner thighs warming the tops of his."Drink it all, Roy, and then I'll find the coffee and set up the tent, kay?"

"Sure, Blue. Already feeling b—better," he chattered as he huddled impossibly closer for a moment, giving her a genuine hug before pulling back slightly to drink as she'd ordered while he let his fingers absorb the heat from the thermos. "Any more?" He grunted as he set the empty canister to the side and transferred his hands beneath her shirt, splaying them across her warm bare back. "G—Goddamn, darlin'… feels like you're burning u—up compared to me."

"It's because your core temper got so low. What were you _thinking_, anyway? You _can't swim_, Roy!" Ami chastised as she began to smooth her hands up down the areas of his chest that she wasn't warming with her own. Not that she wanted to touch and explore him and run her fingers all over the defined lines of his muscles or anything… of course not. Sure. Ok, _fine_! Keeping him warm was a good excuse to get away with doing it, though!

Not quite as out of it as before, Nappa didn't miss her lingering touch as she smoothed her hands along his abs and up his sides, her fingertips tracing the definition there, and he lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Was she interested…? They'd been working together for over a year, but not once had he ever sensed her checking him out… but then again, Ami Mizuno had never been as upfront and in-your-face as his partner had been with the chief. And speaking of his partner… "Mako and I were the f—first on scene," he explained. "You know damn well I ain't just sitting around and w—waiting and ignoring someone in trouble just because I can't swim. I waded in before the tide got too h—high," he added by way of explanation. "Good thing I'm tall as f—fuck." He grinned lopsidedly at that, making her return it with a giggle, knowing he'd put the image in her head of himself nose-deep in the water as he'd made his way into the cave. "Mmm… hands are warm," he added with a little grunt of appreciation as he tried his very best to ignore her soft, silky breasts pressing to him, the nipples pebbled from the cold. _Good thing I've got hypothermia, _he mused silently. _If not for that, I'd have the biggest boner right now._

Watching his eyes slip shut, Ami started in alarm and shook him vigorously, her blue eyes wide in the dimming light. "Nappa, don't you dare go to sleep on me," she whispered heatedly. "You know better than that, wake up this instant!"

"Hm… sorry, darlin', just so comfortable," he drawled out, his southern accent thick with weariness. He felt so warm, so relaxed holding Ami for the first time, and Nappa let out a throaty rumble of contentment as he trailed his calloused fingers lazily up and down her spine, out of it just enough not to realize that the contact could be interpreted as intimate.

"Hang on, I'll get you something more to drink; you need to stay awake, Nappa," Ami urged as she left the blankets and rummaged around in the pack to find the rest of the supplies, dragging them over with her. "Here," she offered, extending the canister, only to realize that her bare chest was right at his eye level and he wasn't even looking away politely. "Roy!" She hissed out, blushing red hot as she clasped her shirt together with her free hand.

"Can't blame me, darlin'… they're the nicest pair I've ever seen," he rumbled as he took the thermos, opening the blankets back up the moment she knelt in front of him, sighing appreciatively at her warmth as she pressed against him again. "Sorry… just… you're beautiful, Ami," he murmured sleepily into her hair, his eyes slipping shut as she began to rub at his chest once more to warm him with friction.

"Thank you," she managed shyly, touched by the genuine compliment, her heart pounding at the knowledge that Royston found her to be beautiful. If only he knew how often she'd thought the same thing about him… especially when she'd purchased a copy of the charity calendar the firefighters and paramedics had put together. _Mmm… Mr. January. _"Wake up, Roy," she said, broken from her thoughts of his tight ass cheeks and those gorgeous, massive thighs when he relaxed against her and grew heavy, dozing off. "Roy!" She snapped, hear fear growing as she shook him.

When he didn't respond, Ami was stunned to hear a loud 'crack' echo through the darkening cave, only to gasp when she realized that she'd slapped him in the face during her growing panic. "Oh my God, Roy, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed when he jumped and sat up straight in reaction to the blow.

"Damn, Blue… nice hit," he snorted as he blinked sleepily, his fuzzy brain translating her renewed rubbing of his chest and back as petting. "Mmm… feels good."

"The smack?" Ami squeaked in surprise, only to realize that he was sliding his massive hands lazily up and down her back and over her sides, making her shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold.

"No, that stings," he chortled, only to rumble happily when he felt her lips pressing to his cheek apologetically. "Mmm… _that_ makes it totally worth it though," he added as his eyes slipped shut again and he began to drift once more.

"Roy, you _have_ to stay awake," Ami pleaded with him, shaking him roughly the moment she felt him sagging into her. "Please, Roy!" She felt him stir then and his hands resumed their petting, making her blush, but she didn't remark on it due to her relief. But then she felt his hand lightly gripping her chin and pulling her in, followed by his lips caressing hers. "Roy…!? What… what are you—" Another kiss cut her off, firmer than the last, and Ami gasped and trembled, her eyes fluttering shut when his tongue traced her lower lip. "Roy…?" She whimpered weakly, her voice lowering to a breathless whisper. "What…?"

"I'm staying awake," he murmured deliriously, humming with approval when her lips parted on the next kiss and her tongue briefly stroked over his. "You haven't a fuckin' clue how long I've wanted to kiss you, darlin'," he confessed, his voice so full of emotion that Ami wondered if his slightly altered state of mind was making him say things that he normally wouldn't.

No. No, no, no, he was just in mild rewarming shock and he didn't mean a word of it! _I don't dare get my hopes up, even if kissing him is something I've been dying to do for months. "_Roy, it's just shock," Ami informed him gently. "You've seen rewarming shock a million times; you know that people can talk out of their heads as a result."

"It is _not_ the shock," he rasped indignantly. "It might have loosened my tongue, but I'd never lie to you, Ami. Not about loving you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Ami could only blush brightly at that and stare at him slack-jawed, wishing that there was a hint of light left in the cave so that she could confirm the bold statement by looking him in the eye.

Taking advantage of her stunned silence, Nappa used his sense of touch to draw her face to his again and kissed her tenderly. "You didn't hear me wrong, darlin'," he whispered shakily. "I love you. Have for a long time. God, it feels so good to finally fuckin' say it," he groaned as he clutched her tightly to his chest and rested his forehead against her bare shoulder. "I love you, Ami. I love you, I love you, I love you." When her silence persisted, Nappa sighed mournfully as he pressed his lips to the cool skin. "It's alright if you don't feel the same… I won't ever stop loving you, Ami, but I won't bring it up again if you want. It's not worth ruining the friendship… hell, just the thought of you not wanting to be around me anymore is killing me. Say something," he finally breathed, trembling afresh from nerves. "Shit, darlin', say _anything_. Cuss me out or somethin' or tell me I'm insane. _Please_, Ami, do anything but shut me out."

Broken out of her stupor by a firm squeeze and a brief kiss, Ami blinked in the darkness and shook her head in amazement as she returned the hug. "I love you, too," she choked out, her voice thick from tears she hadn't even realized she'd shed, her hands immediately wiping at the wetness on her cheeks. "I…I've been in love with you for so long that I don't even remember when it happened. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was terrified that you'd hate me," he blurted out as he groped around towards his pants, drug them over to him, and located his waterproof flashlight. Cutting it on and setting it down at an angle so that the light was dim enough not to blind them, he immediately brushed at the fresh tears falling from her eyes and kissed her chastely. "Don't cry," he sputtered, swallowing the feeling of his own tears welling up in response to how emotional she'd become and the overwhelming joy he felt knowing that she reciprocated his affections. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," Ami assured him with a watery smile. "I'm happy, I really am. I just wish you'd said something before I'd gone out on that horrible date with Raditz," she giggled. "If anything, it would have spared me the bruised hand from slapping him."

"I broke his ribs when he told us he'd grabbed your ass," Nappa offered, snickering at the memory of shoving the younger man into a wall at the firehouse and tagging him with several well-aimed body blows. "I told him the only one allowed to grab your ass was me, and that I would've at least asked for the privilege."

Giggling at the mental image of Nappa actually asking her such a thing, Ami gripped his hand beneath the blanket and drew it around and down until it was cupping her bottom. "If you want to, I don't mind," she offered, her face heating up as he palmed the cheek slowly and gave it a squeeze, then a push to shove her groin tightly to his. Ami couldn't have turned any redder as she felt a long, thick arousal pressing to her and her breath caught in her throat at the sensation of part of the velvety shaft pulsing against her bare stomach, but she surprised both of them by running the palm of her hand along the head, making him jump in reaction. "There's a lot of things I wouldn't mind you doing," she said sincerely, her eyes locking with his briefly before darting away nervously.

Groaning softly at the prospect of having her right then and there, Nappa managed a shake of his head. "When we get out of here, darlin'," he promised. "I want our first time to be in a bed. It should be special. You're too classy for some quick fuck in a cave."

"Who said it would be quick?" Ami quipped, already unbuttoning her shorts despite her lingering shyness and somehow shimmying them down her hips. "And besides, it'll help get your core temperature back up to where it needs to be."

"Anything for science, huh?" Nappa snorted as he lifted her amidst the cocoon of blankets so that she could kick off her only remaining article of clothing, unable to resist the idea of finally knowing what it felt like to be inside of her.

"For Science!" Ami cheered with a laugh, pumping her fist in the air as she lowered herself back into his lap and shivered; they'd let a lot of the warm air out of the blankets when she'd stood, but she wasn't too worried about it—they'd generate a lot more heat in just a minute.

"Don't worry, darlin', I'll warm you up," Nappa teased as he cupped her, only to gasp at how wet she was, her core flexing around his middle finger as he pushed it into the tight, welcoming cavern. "You're already ready for me," he purred as he pumped it inside of her lazily, his thumb dragging a soft moan from her as it circled her clit.

"The fact that I've been pressing my half-naked body to you probably had something to do with that," she murmured, her half-shut eyes already growing smoky with desire as she rocked her hips in time with his hand, the blue orbs rolling back when he added a second digit. Another moan escaped her when he bent his head and took a pert nipple in his mouth, sucking at it gently as he leisurely rolled the taut bud around on his tongue. "Roy… I want you now," she breathed in his ear as she cradled his head to her, rising up on her knees the moment his fingers withdrew and lowering herself onto his eager cock, only to wince just past the ridiculously wide head and pause. "Whoa… I have to say, Roy, you're awfully blessed," Ami managed with a shaky laugh.

"Heh… yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "The boys at the firehouse joke that the good Lord blessed me downstairs for what I lack upstairs."

"Hahaha… you're not quite _that_ dumb," she teased in return, her voice soft and husky with desire. "If _that_ story were true, you'd be brain dead."

Roy had a few replies in mind for that, but when he felt her briefly flex around the three inches inside of her, every thought except for how good she felt flew right out of his head as he shivered in anticipation and slipped his fingers between them to play with her clit.

Moaning softly at the pleasure of being stretched wide as he stimulated her with his thumb, Ami was just as lost as he was and began rocking over him carefully, gradually taking a little more of him as her aching core soaked him and eased his entry. "Love the way you feel inside of me," she breathed against his lips before she captured them, immediately seeking his tongue out with hers and stroking it repeatedly in a deep, heated kiss.

He could only groan into it as he kept working her clit firmly, drinking her little mewls of pleasure, his entire frame tense from the ecstasy running through him as she continued to take more and more of him with every languid roll of her hips. Roy was in seventh heaven when she suddenly came for him, her core clamping down around his cock so hard that it hurt him a little, her nails digging into his broad shoulders, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she rode him harder to ride out her pleasure.

The sight of her coming was downright hypnotic, too. Nappa couldn't take his eyes off of her for the full ten seconds that she was moaning his name and trembling in his arms, and when she slumped against him and panted for air, he tilted her chin up to catch her lips in a searing kiss. "Most beautiful goddamned thing I've ever seen," he rumbled once he'd broken it. "Now… you think we can pitch that tent, baby?"

"But… but you haven't come," Ami protested weakly, her hands shaking as she pressed them to his chest and rocked her hips.

"I want to make love to you properly, Ami," he whispered in her ear. "We don't have much to work with, but I'm going to lay you down in that tent on top of the blankets, and I'm going to love you nice and slow. So if you think we can get that tent up quickly…?"

The very idea of having him on top of her was downright delicious, and Ami nodded slowly, licking her lips at the thought. She'd fantasized about feeling his weight bearing down on her for how many months? And now she had a chance to experience it, so she quickly unwrapped a single blanket from around them and grabbed the flashlight, uttering a soft gasp of disappointment when she lifted herself off of his arousal, her body whining and protesting the action, aching to be filled by him again.

"Don't worry, baby, you can have all you want in just a minute," he promised as he stood and helped her drag out the tent, trying not to shiver from the cold now that he'd lost his main source of body heat.

The tent was one of those easy-to-pitch deals made by Capsule Corp, though, and with a pull of an orange cord it was ready and twice the size that they'd originally thought it would be. "Thank God," Ami mused as she unzipped it, "I'd wondered about how we were going to get all of you in the tent."

Nappa climbed in behind her and immediately laid out his blankets and zipped the tent back up, only to start full-out shaking from the frigid temperature of the air, but Ami was quickly pulling him down into their little love nest and pressing herself to him as she shared the blanket and her body heat, smiling reassuringly at him in the dim light.

"It seems we've lost an essential player," she chuckled, her hand caressing his softened penis, marveling at how very large he still was even without an erection.

"Oh come on, darlin', give me a break! It's cold as balls in this cave! Little Roy hit that cold air and was like, 'oh hell naw!'"

"It's alright," Ami breathed before pressing her lips to his once, her hand stroking him lightly. "I've got something nice and warm for Little Roy and it should perk him right up." Blushing at the dirty talk, she didn't miss the way he twitched against her fingers in response to her words, and she licked her lips as she slid beneath the blanket, smiling shyly when he gasped in surprise. "I've never tried this before," she admitted as she pushed him onto his back and kissed his stomach, "but I've thought a lot about trying it with you, Roy."

"Ami, I'm not a man that would just turn down a blowjob, but… you don't have to do this," he told her as he lifted the hem of the blanket, flashlight in hand and pointed upward so he wouldn't blind her with the beam. "I mean… I'm gonna taste like you. And I'm probably salty as hell from the ocean and WHOA! WAAAAAAAAAARM!"

Sucking gently on the head of his cock, Ami laughed around the pulsing flesh in her mouth, her eyes smiling up at him when he peeked, only for his eyes to roll back and his head to thump dramatically against the blankets.

"I'm in heaven, baby. Mmm… that's the only explanation… I drowned or something or froze to death, and now I'm in heaven and I'm reaping my greatest fantasies for being such a good boy while I was alive." Roy let out a low groan when she responded by taking a couple more inches of him into her little mouth, using her hand on the rest of him as she sucked and bobbed her head experimentally, clearly listening and paying attention to his reactions.

And then she suddenly released him, blushing brightly up at him as she licked her lips. "Roy…? I hate to ask and I'm not trying to insult you, but… if I make you come like this, will you still be able to have sex?" She asked shyly. "I only ask because you were just in shock and you're probably exhausted…"

"Baby," he answered seriously, "I will _never_ be too tired to make love to you. That doesn't mean you have to get me off like this, though; trust me, I'm totally good with just being inside of you again," he added gently, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb stroking over it.

"It's our first time, Roy," she whispered, still feeling a little shy as she gave him a slow lick, smiling when he shivered in response and his hips instinctively moved on their own, his cock eagerly seeking out the warmth that her mouth promised. "I want it to be special."

"Mmm… special, huh? I can think of one thing that would make this super special, darlin'." When she lifted an eyebrow and waited for him to explain, he grinned lecherously and reached for her hips, swinging them around towards his head, chuckling at her squeak of astonishment. "Get up here," he purred as he lifted her lower half onto him and tugged her dripping sex to his mouth to give her a lick. "God yes… heaven. Definitely dead and in heaven."

Despite her shyness, Ami shoved her initial urge to protest to the back of her mind and decided to just go with it, trembling at the sensation of his warm tongue gently caressing her clit, making her hips instinctively buck backwards in a request for more friction. She wasn't disappointed—Roy immediately responded by pursing his lips around her and sucking gently, and with a loud moan Ami went right back to licking and sucking at the head of his cock, stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand.

When he gripped her hips tightly after only a minute, Ami tried not to be disappointed at the feeling of him quickening and took him to the back of her throat, sucking firmly, swallowing all he had to give her as he groaned loudly into her core.

Nappa finished with a whimper and slumped beneath her, going limp and sighing happily in the afterglow, but when he felt her shift and turn and she kissed him, he remembered that she hadn't come with him and he rolled on top of her. "Your turn," he breathed as he slid beneath the blanket to resume eating her out.

The swapped positions made it easier for Ami to focus on her own pleasure, and when he immediately started sucking at her gently and she felt his fingers inside of her, she let out a long moan of his name and wrapped her legs tightly around him, her nails scraping lightly against his scalp. "_Roy_… God, Roy… I'm already so close…"

Sufficiently encouraged, he stopped thrusting his fingers inside of her and instead began to steadily massage her g-spot in time with every little suck, rolling his tongue against her, pulling out all the stops and using every trick he'd ever learned from Raditz while they'd been in high school. His efforts were rewarded with a musical cry of ecstasy, and Roy groaned in response when she began to shake from the intensity of her impending orgasm.

"I… I'm going to come," she warned him, panting hard, her head rolling back just as she peaked, her vision going white from the warmth in her belly erupting violently in a world-shaking orgasm.

Using his arm to hold her midsection in place as she bucked and stiffened, Roy didn't stop sucking and moving his fingers until she was squirming and whimpering from the overload, and when he finally released her clit, he slid up and out from under the blanket and kissed her heatedly, drawing a soft, warm thigh up around his waist. "Ready for me, baby?" He finally asked, pressing his renewed arousal against her entrance.

Impressed by his lack of a refractory period, Ami gasped and nodded as he pushed into her, marveling at how tight he'd just made her and the fact that he could even fit inside of her after she'd come so hard. The fact that she was sopping wet and sticky to her knees helped matters, and as Nappa carefully worked his way deeper, Ami let out a high-pitched whimper in response to him suddenly rubbing her A-spot. "Gonna come," she warned him, arching into him when he immediately began to slide back and forth along that patch of nerves deep inside of her.

Watching her eyes roll back as she came, Roy was entranced by the sight for a second time, but he didn't stop, keeping the easy rolling of his hips gentle and steady, rumbling in approval when he suddenly bottomed out, buried in her to the root. "Can't believe you managed to take all of me, darlin'," he breathed before kissing her tenderly, letting himself finally drown in her as she moaned and whimper and writhed beneath him, her nails digging into his back and her thighs gripping his sides.

He was everything she'd imagined he'd be as he loved her slowly, making her feel every last wide, pulsing inch of him as he repeatedly massaged her sweet spot with the head of cock, sending her tumbling into orgasm after orgasm, her moans increasing in their intensity with every new climax. Ami lost count of how many times she'd come for him when he suddenly matched her volume and clutched at her hips roughly, and when he moved harder in reaction to his own impending pleasure, she let out a yell of pleasure and moved with him, her walls milking him as she came violently.

It was only after Nappa had slumped on top of her in a sweaty, satisfied heap that Ami realized that she heard faint applause, but it took her a full minute for the sound to register in her brain. "Oh God," she groaned. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"ROYSTON! ROYSTON! ROYSTON!"

The calls were louder now, and Roy couldn't help but laugh, shaking from the force of it as he withdrew from her warmth and crawled in the near-dark to the tent's entrance to unzip the door a couple of inches. "FUCK ALL YALL!" He called back, aiming for the small exit towards the back of the cave—the one he could never hope to fit through.

"NOT OUR FAULT I COULD HEAR HER FROM THE TRUCK, NAPPA!" Raditz yelled right back. "DAMN IT IF MIZUNO AIN'T LOUD WHEN SHE COMES!"

"_Please_ tell me that it's just Raditz," Ami whimpered, mortified and bright red in embarrassment.

"No clue, baby," Roy muttered, having the grace to blush at the thought of everyone they knew listening in.

"WOW, I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING FROM HERE. GREAT ACOUSTICS! AND IT'S JUST ME, DAD AND KINO! NO WORRIES!"

Breathing a little sigh of relief, Ami relaxed and was able to accept that her best friend had heard everything, and knew that Bardock and Raditz would keep their mouths shut… or else.

But little did she know, Raditz had fibbed in order to spare her tender heart, and he was shushing the crowd at the top of the cave as money was exchanged. Several bets had been taken between the dive squad, the paramedics, first responders and firemen, and all in all there had been about a dozen people listening in quietly, exchanging shit eating grins and fist-bumps during the entire show and cheering silently whenever Ami had cried out in rapture.

That many people surely couldn't keep a secret, but as they heard Roy's voice echo up through the exit, all of the women and a few of the men silently "aaaw'd."

"Marry me, darlin'."

"Huh?" Was the only thing Ami could manage in response, her eyes wide as Roy slid back under the blanket and he drew her into his arms. "Roy… did… did you just ask me…"

"Yeah, I did," he rumbled as he ran his fingers through her hair, absently playing with the shoulder-length blue strands. "For reasons I'm sure you'll understand, I don't exactly have my momma's ring on me, but the moment we're out of here, it's yours… if you'll have the man that goes along with it."

"B—B—but planning! And—and my mother, she's all the way out in California and—" A kiss silenced her nervous babbling, and as Roy deepened it and drew her tongue into his mouth to dance with his, the petite diver relaxed against him and moaned softly.

"We're not getting married tomorrow, Blue," Roy chortled as he released her lips. "You take all the time you want to plan things and you set the date. I love you, and I just want everyone else to know it when they see my ring on your finger. That's all. Marry me, Ami."

"Yes," she whispered before she could rationalize everything and come up with some sort of excuse, letting her heart speak for her for once before her brain could catch up. "Yes, Roy, I'll marry you."

"WOOOOO! IT'S SO ROMANTIC! GO NAPPA!"

"Oh, shut up Rad—wait… that's not Raditz," Roy snorted. "That's Kakarot. What the fuck, yall!?" He hollered towards the ceiling.

"OH SHIT, THE JIG'S UP GUYS!"

"Oh my God, that was Usagi," Ami whimpered, facepalming as she heard the laughter of way more than just three people.

Next came Kino Makoto's voice, and Ami managed a sigh of relief at the sound of it. "DON'T WORRY, I'M KICKING THEM OUT AND I'LL MAKE SURE ANY RECORDINGS GET ERASED!"

"Thank you, Mako-chan!" Ami replied, deciding for the sake of her sanity to not even contemplate the fact that someone had taped her and Roy making love.

"Well, I was going to suggest another round," her soon-to-be husband admitted, "but now I'm paranoid about what's going to wind up on Youtube."

"You're handling the fact that everyone we know was listening in quite admirably," she grumbled as she snuggled in against him tightly.

"Nothing I can do about it right now," he explained. "But when we get out of here… I know a few people who are gonna get an ass whooping. Raditz listening in, I get that; he's a huge fucking pervert. Kino, I don't mind since she's my partner and I know she'd never leave until we're extracted. But Bardock? He's the chief, and he should have told every single one of them to fuck off. I heard Turles and Vegeta up there too, and they're gonna get a pounding as well."

"Normally I wouldn't condone violence, but… I say go for it. Hell, let me watch if there's a chance," Ami stated seriously, feeling a little better at the knowledge that Roy was going to get even with them all. Marveling at how safe and absolutely cherished she felt when his massive, tattooed arms wrapped around her protectively, she was silent in the dark for a long while, savoring the experience of finally being held by him, not even remarking about the flashlight going out when they were suddenly thrown into darkness. "Roy?" She finally whispered.

"Yeah, baby," he purred sleepily into her hair, already dozing off easily with the wonderful scent of her in his nose, his breaths deep and even and relaxed despite the hard ground beneath the blankets and the tent warmed by their earlier activities.

"I love you."

"Mmm… and I'm the happiest man in the world for it," she sighed, smiling in the dark. "Now go to sleep, we need to be up at dawn to get our clothes on."

"And for ass beatings," she added with a laugh.

"Yup. So many ass beatings."

**Woo! Another one bites the dust! **


End file.
